


Flashbulbs, Fake News and Fallacies

by ChapeaudeBosco



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapeaudeBosco/pseuds/ChapeaudeBosco
Summary: The tabloid press in Republic City starts insisting that Katara and Zuko are in a romantic relationship just as Zuko is trying to win back Mai. Desperate, Zuko asks Katara to help him out by going on a series of fake dates with a good friend of his.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 116
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my first chaptered story! As I mentioned in my first story, I will be posting my fiction here and on ff.net (under the name BoscosHat). The difference is that here, the story will contain mature content that is not permissible on ff.net. So if you want to see the sexytimes, follow the story here. If not, ff.net is where you want to be. Thanks for your support!

**Book One: The Lament of Zuko**

Katara Meyok wasn't really inclined to laugh.

The situation _was_ humorous in her mind, but she'd pretty much spent most of her chuckles throughout the day. She'd laughed herself nearly sick on the phone with Suki earlier that morning, for instance. And Sokka, who tended to be less than amused when the words "romance" and "sister" appeared in the same sentence, had horned in on the conversation to share a few snickers. Even her father, for whom modern technology was still something of a challenge, had sent a decently funny meme alluding to the situation.

Her fellow associate healers at the Southern Waters Therapeutic Water Healing Center had elbowed her and giggled throughout the morning shift, despite Chief Healer Ahnah's stern glowering and muttering that they all needed to _concentrate_. But Katara saw the older woman sneaking looks at her phone right before lunchtime. During afternoon practicals, Katara caught the chief healer regarding her with a speculative expression more than once.

But the one person who she thought would find it the funniest was instead frowning morosely at her from across a table laid with tea, snacks and pastries.

A folded newspaper lay between them like an unexploded bomb. As the minutes ticked by, Katara started to squirm a little. If he'd even given a slight grin, even a little leer, she would have felt at ease, but no. No smiling. No levity. Just a frozen grimace that made his scar pull down even further, made him seem older and infinitely wearier. Made him seem not like the friend she'd known for more than a decade.

Katara took a crab canape from a nearby plate and glanced at her companion.

"Zuko ... _say_ something."

That entreaty was answered by grunt of something that _wasn't_ words, followed by a shrug.

She sighed, patted her lips with a napkin and hungrily eyed a matcha creampuff tantalizingly at hand.

"I know you didn't invite me here just to grump over chrysanthemum tea. Yours is probably cold, fyi."

Zuko Hirayama steepled his fingers and nodded toward the folded newspaper on the table between them.

"You did read it, right? Specifically the 'Notable News' part? And the 'Out and About' subheading?"

"Of course I read it. I saw it online first, though. Suki sent me the link. One of the girls at Southern Waters had a hard copy. She wanted me to autograph it."

Zuko's face suddenly became animated, and Katara reared back. His look of fear would not have been out of place on someone with a knife to their throat.

"What the _fuck?_ You didn't do it, did you? ... _Katara_?"

"No, of course I didn't!" Katara snapped, her eyes flashing at his sudden vehemence. "I'm not an asshole, for one thing, and the picture they used was horrible, for another. The photo cuts off in a weird place. I look like I have two necks! The one they used on Twitter is much better."

"They wanted me looking head-on," said Zuko with a frown. "You know, to get the full effect of the scar. So that people know it's really me. Sorry they didn't get your good side while telling lies about us. Want me to send them a sternly worded email?"

" _W_ _hy_ are you so upset about this?" She squinted at the newspaper. "It's silly and stupid, but don't you think it's hilarious?"

Zuko blinked slowly. "Hilarious?"

"I mean, I couldn't stop laughing when _I_ read it!"

Katara picked up the paper. Ignoring the odd photo and her dual-necked self, she began reading in the faux-stentorian tones of a news announcer:

" _ **(Fire) Hot Couple alert**_ _! Deposed ex-Fire Prince Zuko, now head of Hira'a Industries and living life as the much less royal (but not necessarily less rich!) Zuko Hirayama, was spotted at the exclusive Dragon's Breath Champagne Bar with a few friends. Tongues were set wagging as he openly cuddled the young lady with whom he's been seen out and about lately. Sources say the exotic beauty is one Katara Meyok of the Southern Water Tribe, a childhood companion of Mr. Hirayama's who was said to be a 'secret weapon' in the Rebellion's later campaign against ex-Fire Lord Ozai. The slinky spitfire, now 24, lives in Cranes' Peak and works as an Associate Healer at Southern Waters, a center for healing in the Southern Water Tribe tradition. Mr. Hirayama and Miss Meyok looked entirely enamored with one another last night, canoodling in plain sight while sipping the club's exclusive black-label bubbly ..."_

Katara felt an attack of giggles welling up, and she broke off to get herself together.

"I mean _cuddling_? You helped me with my jacket last night. That's really the closest we came to touching at all. And ... _canoodling_? We're literally _just standing next to each other_!" Katara just barely kept from cracking up. "I'm not even _looking_ at you! And 'a few friends'? There were about 20 other people there. I mean, did we even say a word to each other last night?"

"You asked me if I thought the lobstersquid rolls looked fresh. I told you I wasn't sure and I wouldn't risk it. So yeah, we said at least a _word_ to each other." He squinted at her. "I can't believe you think this is _funny_."

"What else should I think?" Katara eyed him closely. "It's bullshit. You know it and I know it. We weren't, never have, and never will be _cuddling_ or _canoodling_ anywhere at any time. And 'slinky spitfire'? That sounds like one of Sokka's goofy aliases."

For the first time since she'd sat down to tea with him, Zuko cracked something approaching a smile.

"Don't give him any ideas."

But the smile dropped quickly and Zuko regarded her with a seriousness that made Katara start to get concerned again.

"What you just said – that you and I aren't an item. Obviously _that's_ true." He gave her a curious look. "I don't get why this doesn't bother you. People are making up shit about the two of us dating, and you're just taking it in stride. I've gotta admit, I'm a little surprised."

"Well, first of all, it's only happened ... what ... once? Twice?"

"More times than that. Don't you remember that thing about ' _ **Former Fire Lord Zuko and his pretty Water Tribe companion going domestic**_ ' when all we did was run into each other into the Cabbage Market? Or that little piece in the _Republic City Rattler_ about a certain 'ex-blueblood finding comfort in the lovely arms of an icy maiden who 'sources' claim was once a childhood crush'?"

Katara wasn't sure quite what to say. Zuko wasn't responding at all like she'd expected, and she suddenly felt the need to thread her way carefully through the conversation.

"Zuko, you're a former _prince .._."

"Yeah, y'know, I _do_ remember something about that." His voice was dry. "I have the birth certificate and the cool hair ornament and everything. So?"

" _So,_ if things had gone the other way after the Fire Nation's civil war, you'd be Fire Lord right now."

Zuko sighed. "Maybe ... not necessarily."

"Not necessarily?" She frowned. "Who else would have been eligible? Iroh noped out years ago. Your father has been sentenced to life in prison. Your sister ..."

Katara paused, trying to think of a delicate way to frame it.

"Your sister ..."

"... My sister overthrew our father, tried to kill me, sent assassins to murder our mother, stepfather, and half-sister, and is now in a nuthouse." Zuko's voice was blunt. "Yeah, I _know_ , Katara. I was there for all that. What I meant was, that if the monarchy hadn't been abolished, I probably would have abdicated anyway and pushed for a republic, like ex-Earth King Kuei did. I'm still not seeing your point."

"My _point_ is that you're famous." She glared at him. "You can change your name. You can become the executive officer of a big corporation and hunker down in your amazing office and your amazing townhouse. But you're _always_ going to be Zuko, former crown prince of the Fire Nation. Everything you do, every move you make, is going to be of interest. Including relationships. _Especially_ relationships. Of course the press will make up rumors about you and anyone you're seen with. No, I don't _love_ being dragged into it. People making up things about your life is completely creepy, not to mention putting where I live and work out there is super not-okay ..."

Katara repressed a shudder and took a breath. "But at the end of the day, it's just silly rumors. Sokka goes off about anything remotely hinting that I have a love life, and even _he_ was almost on the floor laughing. Anyone who _knows_ us realizes that none of this is true. _That's_ what makes it funny to me — the idea that anyone would honestly believe you and I would entertain for a minute ever dating each other. I mean ... no offense."

Zuko sipped his tea, made a face.

"Shit. This _is_ cold."

He touched a button. Katara heard a slight chime sound just beyond the door.

"That's not true, by the way," he said, glancing at her. "Not the thing about neither of us wanting to date each other. Of course _that's_ true. And no offense taken. You're like a sister to me, so the stuff that's been insinuated in some of these 'articles' kind of makes me want to puke. I mean, we're talking full-heave, projectile vom –"

"–I get the picture, Zuko." Katara rolled her eyes. "I _am_ trying to eat here."

"But not everyone thinks it's funny," said Zuko, moving past her comment. "And not everyone thinks it's just rumors."

"The people who buy into this crap obviously don't know either of us, so who cares what they think? They don't matter." Katara shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. The press will get bored with the two of us continuing to show absolutely zero romantic attraction to each other and move on to something else."

There was another beat of silence before Zuko's very soft: "Mai matters."

Katara, having grabbed that matcha puff, brought her head sharply up at those words.

But before she could say anything, the door flew open and a smartly dressed assistant bustled in with a steaming kettle and two new cups. With a deftness that made Katara's head spin, the old cups of tea were whisked away and their steaming replacements placed gently in front of them. The whole process took about two seconds in utter silence and efficiency.

Katara marveled for a moment at what it must be to be amazingly rich, and then Zuko's comment echoed in her head, making her nearly crush the creampuff between her fingers.

"Mai? Are you talking about _your_ Mai?"

Zuko nodded. "My Mai."

Katara's eyes went huge.

"Zuko, you _cannot_ be telling me that _Mai_ of all people believes _any_ of this garbage about the two of us having some torrid love affair–"

" _She_ doesn't," he interrupted, staring into his new teacup as if he expected it to start telling dirty stories. "Let me rephrase. Mai's family. Her mom and aunt. It's ... I can't tell you how frustrating this is. After Mai dumped that guy Kei Lo, I waited three months to make my move only for her to tell me that her mom and aunt read the _Rattler_ and the other rags online to keep up with what's going on in Republic City. When she mentioned to them she was thinking about getting back together with me, they actually told her that I already _have_ a girlfriend and not to stain their family's honor by running after me like a 'footloose trollop.'"

Katara's mouth fell open. Mai Eto, Zuko's coldly beautiful and taciturn ex-girlfriend, was many things — most of them able to be described in monosyllables — but a 'footloose trollop'? Really?

"Her own _mother_ said this to her?"

Zuko abandoned his tea, pushing the cup aside.

"Since the end of the war, it's been rough for the whole family. Mai's been living in a small apartment designing cutlery for a kitchen supply shop. Her mom's been working in Mura's flower shop, trying to eke out a living for her and Tom-Tom. It hasn't been easy. They had to scuffle just to find a place where they could settle down without having _family of the traitor_ hissed at them and things thrown at them every time they go out."

Katara nodded. Most of this was not news to anyone who had followed the immediate aftermath of the end of the Fire Nation's decade-long civil war. Ukano Eto, Mai's father, had been fiercely loyal to ex-Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko's father. When Ozai had been carted off to jail for crimes against humanity, Ukano had led a failed jailbreak that resulted in a 20-year prison sentence.

Katara sighed herself out of her little trip down memory lane. Zuko was saying something.

"... And so Michi and Mura are counting on Mai to marry well, mostly for Tom-Tom's sake," said Zuko. "They want him to go to good schools. Have nice things. Why not? Everything they've ever done has been for him."

There was a slight edge to his voice, but with the next words, his tone softened noticeably.

"I miss Mai like I can't even describe. I didn't hate Kei Lo. I knew he wasn't right for her, but I was willing to stand aside and stay gone if he made her happy. When Ty Lee told me they'd broken up, it was seriously the happiest moment of my life other than the day my fucking father went to jail forever and Azula being put where her demented ass will never see the light of day. But these ... _rumors_ have made their way outside of Republic City and deep into Fire Nation territory. Michi doesn't even want me calling Mai, let alone visiting her. Mai's tried to explain, but ..."

"Okay. Okay, I get it. I'm sorry." Katara's voice was sincere. "I didn't realize it was as serious as that. I completely understand why these stories are a nuisance, if that's the case. Would it help If _I_ talked to Mai's family? Or at least to her mother?"

"Mai suggested something like that, but Michi vetoed it right away. Told Mai that maybe you were fine being my 'playtoy' because you had an arranged marriage waiting for you in the South Pole. Oh, and that I would probably stash you away somewhere for a quick bang every now and again while I strung Mai along."

Katara flushed angrily, opened her mouth to say something biting, but held it back. Zuko flashed her an apologetic look.

"Ukano was a huge bigot like my father and sister. Unfortunaely, Michi isn't that far off in her beliefs about people who aren't from the Fire Nation. You know Mai's nothing like that. Tom-Tom has a chance not to be, either, but not if he stays in the fucking sticks. He needs to be in Republic City where he can meet kids his age from different places and learn what it's like to be part of a multinational society."

"Can't Mai just _leave_? She's 25 years old," said Katara. "I understand it might be hard to cut communication with her mom, but –"

"When Ukano went to jail, Michi became head of the household, by law," returned Zuko quietly. "She's told Mai that if she marries without the family's blessing, she'll never see Tom-Tom again while he's growing up. Michi'll drag him to some back-of-beyond town deep in the Fire Nation and fill his head with stories about how his sister abandoned him for a philandering ex-prince who has no problem cheating on her with so-called 'inferior' women. By the time he comes of age, he'll hate her. Tom-Tom already half-thinks Ukano is in prison because Mai turned her back on him. Mai marrying me without Michi's okay would just finish the job."

Katara was speechless. Zuko spoke as if it had already been done, as if he'd already lost the battle and the love of his life because of a few bad pictures and stupid insinuations. She guiltily wondered what the gossip-hounds would think to see them now, cloistered together in a private inner office, having a luxurious tea. Would there be another imbecilic lie about them circulating on social media by the time she left the building?

"Zuko, what can we do? I'm not going to just stand by and let you piss away a chance to be with Mai again ... especially if you're talking about _marrying_ her. But I don't know what realistically we can do except not see each other again? Not bump into each other anywhere? Avoid each other if we do spot each other out and about. Deprive the tabloids of oxygen –"

"No. That wouldn't work. Then some wag would just say we're hiding our love, or some shit like that," grumbled Zuko. "I can see it now: Mai comes to town and all of a sudden it's, **EX-FIRE NATION PRINCE IN STEAMY TRIANGLE WITH OLD LOVE AND NEW SWEETHEART**."

Katara cringed. Sadly, that seemed like just the sort of headline one would see in the Republic City Rattler, among the other half-dozen or so gossip tabloids and websites. She was starting to get a headache.

"Are you thinking of suing, then?" She sipped her still-hot chrysanthemum brew. "It's gossip ... I don't think you can prove libel or anything if those publishers present this all as only speculation for entertainment purposes."

"No way. If I were even to _hint_ at a lawsuit, that would be as good as confirming this trash. Listen, if I _weren't_ trying to get Mai back, I would ignore it unless you were being hurt by it. I wouldn't think it was funny, but I wouldn't let it bother me. The number of girlfriends I've supposedly had since the war ended would make a horse laugh. But ..."

"I get it. I'm not sure how to fix this, though."

He hesitated a moment. "I have an idea. That's actually why I asked you to tea."

Katara gulped quietly. The cup of tea shook slightly in her hand.

_Uh-oh ..._

"An idea." Her voice was flat. "Why do I get the idea that I'm going to hate it?"

"Because you probably will. But it would probably work," said Zuko, gnawing his bottom lip.

Katara held up a hand. "Hold on a minute. Let me just ... prepare myself for whatever this is."

In a few bites, she finished the creampuff, savoring the fresh sweetness and allowing the sensation of chewing to calm her mind.

"Okay." Katara licked crumbs from the corner of her mouth. "Let's hear it."

"One of the few intelligent things my father ever said to me was that people's attention spans aren't short—they're fickle," said Zuko. "Most people are willing to follow a thread forever as long as it doesn't bore them. How else do you explain some of the tv dramas that have been going on since before either of us was born? He always said that if you give someone looking at one thing something else more even intriguing to gaze at, you've got yourself a captive audience. I think that was one of the building blocks of his propaganda campaign during the war."

Katara felt the headache spreading.

"I want to make sure I understand this. This plan of yourse is inspired by the 'words of wisdom' of a man who wanted to be an absolute dictator and grind the entire world under his heel?"

"It's the concept, not the messenger that's important. Besides, he's not the one who made it up. It came from a Fire Sage hundreds of years ago. My father just liked to say it," said Zuko. "The gossip-mongers in this town feel like the red meat for them is pushing us into some sort of dumbass romantic storyline. Well, what if they got _another_ storyline that was even juicier to follow? They'd be like a hungry dog, dropping the first cut of meat to run toward the bigger and juicier one. Right?"

Katara thought Zuko was mixing his metaphors a little. It was more likely that a hungry dog would eat the first piece of meat and then turn to devour the next one after that. But she didn't feel it was necessary to quibble.

"In other words, feed the gossip rags a new scandal so that they'll forget about the old one?"

"You got it."

"But what would the new scandal be? Mai's not willing to go against her mother and see you, so what else could you do? Find some other woman that's not me to be seen out and about with? But wait ... then you'd just have the same problem you already have."

"That's exactly right. That's why it can't be _me_ involved. It has to be _you_." Zuko leveled his gaze at her. "This is a plan dependent on _you,_ Katara. You're the one that seems to fascinate them, so we have to find a way to leverage that."

"Me?" Her eyebrows rose. "You want _me_ to start a _scandal_?"

"Not a _scandal_. A new storyline." He drummed his fingers on the table. "I'd like you to go out and be seen with someone."

"Seen with _someone_?" She spoke slowly. "You mean ... outside? As in ..."

"As in _seen._ Like on a date. Together."

"A _date_!" The words exploded from her mouth. " _What_?"

"It wouldn't be a _real_ date, of course. Just the two of you being _seen_ being ... cute and cuddly together _._ But, uh, you don't have to go overboard. Let the tabloids draw the conclusions when they see you out and about with a guy who's not _me_ a few times."

Katara gaped at him. She wanted to say something, but she was afraid it would come out as one continuous scream.

Zuko stared back at her, his tense shoulders the only thing betraying his nerves.

"When I texted you to come over for tea I said that I needed a big favor," he said quietly.

Katara gawked at him in silence for a few moments more before finally finding her voice then.

" _Zuko, you're absolutely insane_."

He nodded slowly. "You're probably right. And you have every right to walk out of here and never speak to me again. But Katara ..."

Zuko swallowed hard. "Mai is the woman I want to grow old with, the woman I want to have my children. I've always known that, but I've never felt that there was _nothing_ I'd be able to do to make that happen. I always felt that somehow, we'd find our way back to each other. I believed that even through the Kei Lo business. This is the first time since we were 10 years old that I thought I could lose her for good. I don't know what else to do."

The pain in his voice was not feigned. Despite her outrage at Zuko asking her to carry on the sort of charade that would have been more at home in an Ember Island Players' production, she felt for him. Zuko had lost everything in the past few years – his home, his throne, the majority of his family. And now he stood to lose the love of his life because a select few wanted to sell papers and get clicks.

"Zuko ... it might not even _work_. Like I said, you get the ink because you're a former Fire Prince," she said. "I have no idea who this _friend_ is you're thinking about fake setting me up with, but I doubt he'd have _that_ sort of cachet."

Zuko shook his head firmly. "You'd be wrong about that. The person I have in mind is perfect for this. He's probably one of the only other guys in the city who might get even _more_ attention than me."

Katara puzzled over that. That seemed impossible, but Republic City _was_ filled with new money, from Earth Kingdom trust-fund kids to displaced Fire Nation nobles, and Water Tribe businesspeople. There was certainly an elite class in the city; she'd been up to her eyebrows in it at the Dragon's Breath the night before. Maybe there was a level higher than even a former prince, but she couldn't think of what that could be.

"Who _is_ this guy?"

"A friend of mine. He's single, obviously. Easy on the eyes. I'd pay for the dates because they have to be at exclusive places, places where paparazzi hang out. That way, you'd be giving the gossipers an up-close-and-personal look into your new 'relationship.' Then we'd start seeing the ' _Poor ex-Fire Prince Zuko is single again after his Water Tribe galpal finds love with another man_ ' headlines. Within three dates, the gossip hounds will forget all about _this_..." He wiggled his fingers at the offending newspaper. "And Mai and I will be able to convince Michi the rumors about you and me were all lies in the first place. Which _is_ true."

She looked at Zuko in mild disbelief. Everything about this sounded just _off_. But watching Zuko struggle to keep the hopeful look off his face went to Katara's heart. She didn't turn her back on people who needed her, and as bizarre as this all was, Zuko needed her.

And what the hell. If Zuko's friend wasn't a complete loser, the whole episode would at least be something to add to her memoirs.

"What's this friend's name? And what does he do?"

Zuko's face brightened. "You mean you'll do it? You'll try this out?"

"Maybe." She gave him a hard look. "I need more details. Let's start with a name."

"Huh? Oh, right, it's Aang. Aang Khandrol, if we're being formal."

She frowned thoughtfully. Aang Khandrol? The name almost had the cadence of an Air Nomad given name and surname. That seemed unlikely, though. The Air Nomads had been wiped out by terrorists right at the start of the Fire Nation civil war. Though there _had_ been something about possible survivors that Katara couldn't quite remember ...

Katara pushed the sad and sobering thought of the Air Nomad genocide out of her head. Probably it wasn't even an Air Nomad name. Maybe it originated in Republic City. It was a city of all nations, after all.

"What does he do for work?"

Zuko shot her an odd look.

"What does he do for _what_?"

"His profession." She stared at him. "You know, does he have a job? You're going to have to fill in some blanks for me. He's _your_ friend."

Zuko was still looking at her strangely.

"Uh ... well ... I guess he does a little of everything now. Actually, he started his own company about a year ago. Sort of a consultant-type thing. He's handled some big names already, which should be no surprise. I'm proud of the Boy Genius."

" _Boy_?" She lifted a brow. "How old is he?"

"He's 22. It's just a nickname. I _have_ known him since he was 12, you know," said Zuko. "I just sort of started calling him that back then, and it stuck."

That again set off a twinge of remembrance in the depths of Katara's mind, but it was subsumed by the other information. Twenty-two? So he was two years younger than she was. Gran-Gran had warned her about dating younger men—they don't know their elbows from their tea spouts, was her admonition, motioning for emphasis to make clear what she meant by _tea spout._

But if it was all just fake dating, it didn't much matter, did it? He was legal, and two years wasn't all that much of a gap in the great scheme of things.

"Huh," she said musingly, tapping her lips with a finger. "I'm not going to pretend you haven't _sort_ of piqued my interest."

Zuko's eyebrows climbed nearly to his hairline.

"Just _sort of_?" His voice was incredulous.

"Just _sort of_." She smirked. "Let me think about it tonight and I'll text you my answer tomorrow. Now, new topic. Tell me what you're planning to say to Mai the next time you talk to her ..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Aang and his ga(a)ng, and also get a sense of what he's letting himself in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the great reviews and support! We roll along with another chapter. I will be alternating POVs pretty consistently, or at least trying to!
> 
> Also, this didn't come up here, but I got some PMs over on my ff.net account that seemed to be concerned that this is a set up for Zuko and Katara realizing they do have feelings for each other. Nooooope. This is 100% Kataang. I wouldn't trick anybody like that or waste their time. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

* * *

Aang Khandrol, CEO of Unerring Arrows LLC, was just about to pin a piece of paper on a large bulletin board made of cork when he heard a drawling voice behind him.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes. I can basically see your butt from here."

Aang sighed and pushed the pin home before responding.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Toph."

There was a low cackle.

"I know you just put your hand on your belt. I didn't mean they were slipping, just that I can tell by the way the cloth swishes when you move that those things are basically kissing your ass."

Aang laughed beneath his breath as he turned to face Toph Beifong, Unerring Arrows' Executive Director. The dark-haired woman was leaning negligently in the doorway, white cane clasped in her hand.

"This is how they're supposed to fit, Toph."

He took in her relaxed posture and raised a brow. "You must have had a _really_ nice lunch with Satoru."

Satoru Oyama was the head engineer at Earthen Fire Refinery, a factory Toph's father, Lao, co-owned with Loban Oyama, Satoru's uncle. Brought together by circumstance, Satoru and Toph had gotten into what she called a 'situationship' not long ago. Aang noticed that her lunch breaks lately had been stretching out for a suspiciously long time.

"If you want to know if Satoru bent me over," said Toph with a casual shrug, "you could just ask."

Aang's smile soured a little at the edges.

"Um, yeah, I'll pass. I know we're like family, but we don't have to share _everything_ , you know?"

"Fair enough. Nothing really happened anyway. Deadlines at the plant. He only had time to finger me a little."

"Toph, _really_?" Aang groaned and shaded his eyes. "Do I need to re-instate the 'TMI Jar'? Remember how in _one week_ the pot got up to $1000, and $989.90 of it was from you?"

"All right, all right, I'm done messing with you. Anyway, why're you all dressed up in your fancypants?"

Aang looked down at himself.

"What do you mean? They're just khakis."

" _Khakis_? The yuppie look is too dated to even be ironic, unless you're trying to make some kind of statement?"

"Unless that _statement_ is 'I like to wear lightweight pants sometimes,' no I don't think I am."

Toph's smile suddenly faded.

"Hold it. Are you wearing a _silk_ shirt? Move your arms again."

Warily, Aang did so. Toph's brows drew down sharply over her sightless eyes.

"You _are_! What the fuck, Twinkle Toes? Why the swanky getup?"

"It's not _swanky_." Aang began to feel a little uncomfortable. "I'm meeting someone after work today and I wanted to spruce up a little. It's not a big deal."

"Bullshit." Toph was openly frowning now. "I can practically hear your flop sweat dripping on the desk from all the way over here. You're all spiffed up and you're _nervous_ about something. What's going on –"

Toph broke off at the sound of voices coming down the hallways of the small office space. Aang could have wept in relief as several of his top employees entered the room, all chatting with each other.

They stopped short when they saw Toph, and slid uneasy glances toward Aang.

"We're sorry, Master Aang. We didn't realize you were in conference with Ms. Beifong," said Xing Ying Kwan, his chief of staff. She carried an open box of brochures that had the sharp, inky tang of being fresh off the presses.

"The programs for the 'Gyatso's Kids' benefit are ready and I brought a box for you to autograph, but we can come back later ..."

Yee Li Mok, his office manager, and Jingbo Lu, a tall, gangly, bespectacled youth who was in his last year of high school and had a part-time job running the company's social media, nodded and murmured apologies, backing toward the door.

"No, it's okay," said Aang, seeking to reassure them. He looked at Xing Ying. "Just set the box on the bookshelf. I'll get to them soon. Ms. Beifong and I –"

"– Are just finishing up our _conference_ ," said Toph firmly, still looking toward Aang with the same suspicious frown. "We need another 5, 10 minutes, kids. Cool?"

"Of course." Xing Ying said briskly. "Oh! I was going to post the schedule for rest of the week, Master Aang. We have a few new volunteers from Joint Nations High who'll be starting a new rotation, if you want to look and sign off ..."

"Already done and posted." Aang smiled and gestured toward the corkboard. "Thanks for getting that ready so quickly. I'm looking forward to meeting the new volunteers. We'll talk about it at the staff meeting today, which we'll have in a few minutes. I have an appointment down in Telegraph Point, so I'll need to head out a little early."

Xing Ying nodded, and her eyes traveled his body.

"I was wondering ... you _do_ look very nice today, Master Aang. Not that you don't usually ... I mean ..."

She went a deep red, abruptly turned and walked out, followed by Yee Li, wearing a look of understanding sympathy. Jingbo, who seemed oblivious to the change in the atmosphere, smiled vaguely and trailed after Yee Li like a puppy hoping for a cuddle.

There was a charged silence after they left, and Aang waited for what he knew was going to come from Toph.

"Poor girl's heart's going like a snare drum. Probably thinking about your ass in those pants." Toph didn't sound amused. "You really need to do something about that. _Her_ , not the pants. Though maybe those, too."

Aang grit his teeth. And there it was. The almost weekly Toph Beifong lecture about not getting your employees hot and bothered — as if Aang had any real control over that.

Xing Ying kept the offices of Unerring Arrows humming like well-regulated machine. She also had a pretty obvious crush, which Toph had told Aang would almost certainly cause trouble at some point. There had already been an uncomfortable moment some time ago when Xing Ying had given him a slightly mushy homemade card for 'Boss's Day' just minutes before his then-girlfriend had stopped by the office for a visit.

But in Aang's view, things were fine. Xing Ying was a cool and competent professional who, in addition to being a wonderful employee, also supported his mission to spread Air Nomad culture to those who had a genuine interest in learning. Aang didn't want to rock the boat, and he chafed whenever Toph implied that he needed to step in and ... do what? Order Xing Ying not to have feelings? Get a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?

Sometimes he felt that Toph and her 'situationships' made her unaware of how other people experienced and expressed attraction. To him, it was just a harmless crush, and confronting Xing Ying about it would be like poking a hornet's nest.

It suddenly occurred to him that Toph _loved_ to do the metaphorical equivalent of poking hornet's nests, so ... yeah.

"Okay," he said when Toph closed the door to just a slight crack. "What's your problem? It's not about Xing Ying _or_ these pants, so let's cut the crap, Toph."

"My _problem_ is that you're nervous as fuck about something and you're dressed like the lead singer of a 90s R&B group." Toph's face creased into a grimace. "Who is this _person_ you're so keen on not being late meeting?"

"How do _you_ know how guys in 90s R&B groups dressed?"

"Screen readers have evolved, you know. I listen to music videos when I'm bored." Toph blinked slowly. "Anyway, don't avoid and evade. I know it's your _nature_ , but it's also annoying as all fuck. Answer the question."

Aang raised his shoulders. It was pointless to lie to Toph, even if he had been inclined to.

"It's someone Zuko knows. A friend of his."

Toph's expression smoothed out.

"I haven't heard Sparky's name in a minute. If that's all it is, why the mystery about rubbing elbows with one of his high-dollar bros? We can always use donations."

"Because that's not what I'm going to be doing."

"You're meeting one of those VC assholes who want to get cut in on a partnership deal?"

"C'mon, Toph." Aang rolled his eyes. "You know I wouldn't entertain any suggestions like that without talking to you first."

"Damn straight." Toph grunted in approval. "Oh geez, I'm slow today. It's a new client, huh? Too highbrow to come to the office? I know the neighborhood's a little scruffy, but _c'mon_. We have a fancy coffeeshop and dog-poop bag dispensers on the corners and everything. We're practically gentrified now."

"No, it's not a client."

"Fine, I give up. I'm blind, not psychic. Who's so important that you're sneaking out early _and_ you've broken out the ass-enhancers? Oh, sorry, I mean the _khakis_."

"Uh ... it's a friend of Zuko's."

"Yeah, you said that already. What friend?"

There was a slight pause.

"A ... girl. A woman. A ... woman friend."

The silence grew more palpable. Aang shifted from one foot to another as Toph looked blankly at him.

Then her face broke into a huge smile.

"Twinkle Toes, you bald bastard! Is Hotman Supreme trying to get you _laid_?"

"Toph!" He went bright red.

"Earth, Wind, and Fire, it's about time! If anyone _desperately_ needs a session of bouncy-bouncy, it's you –"

"– Thanks for your input, Executive Director Beifong!" Aang announced in an overloud voice that he knew could be heard down the short hall to the reception area where the others were waiting. "I'm sure we'll have a chance to talk about _other issues_ later on."

Toph chortled but raised her hands palms up in an attitude of surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'll get the details later anyway, one way or another. Say no more."

"Wasn't planning to."

Toph gave him a friendly leer as she started to turn away, but stopped halfway to look at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, and if you need some _supplies_ and you don't have the time to stop at the drugstore, you can look in the top drawer of my desk. That box all the way in the back should have a couple dozen cond–"

"– Contracts? Blank contract forms? Great! I'll keep that in mind. But I should have enough." He spoke in the same deliberately loud voice. "Good _bye_ , Toph."

"Good _luck_ , Twinkle Toes. I take it back, by the way. The pants were a good choice, after all. And remember: A gentleman _always_ yodels in the valley!"

Aang massaged the stretch of skin of the bridge of his nose as the tapping of Toph's cane and her laughter echoed down the hall, both fading out after a few seconds. The first time Toph had used that term, he'd innocently looked it up on his work computer, figuring it might refer to relaxing chants that could aid his daily meditation exercises. He'd had to spend an hour scrubbing his Internet history afterward.

He waited a few minutes after hearing the front door shut before pressing the intercom on his phone to ask Yee Li to get the conference room ready for the staff meeting.

Aang then sat down at his desk, chin in hands, wondering if he was about to do something unendingly stupid and ultimately pointless.

Aang Khandrol was an ideas man. He knew that the line that separated good ideas from bad ideas was thin as a wheat cracker, and the line that separated good ideas from _great_ ideas was about as wide as Yue Bay.

When Zuko had called him in a near panic a week ago, poured his heart out for 45 minutes, and then put the _proposal_ to him, Aang had been taken aback. He agreed that the tabloid rumors were out of line and annoying, though he'd stressed to Zuko that he'd never particularly heard or read anything weird about his love life, so maybe the problem was not as widespread as Zuko feared.

But then again, Aang wasn't one to really notice or internalize gossip. He had a PR firm on retainer to scan mentions about him in the press in order to handle anything that seemed really out of line or bordered on libel. Otherwise, he really didn't care or want to know about the sort of fantasies that appeared about him in print or online. His staff tended to keep him well insulated from any nonsense.

Zuko's response was that it didn't matter if the rumors weren't top of mind for everyone in Republic City. They'd reached Mai's family, and _that_ was the problem that needed solving.

Aang conceded that point while indulging his natural instinct to find any flaws in the basic idea. He was mildly worried when he could only find one glaring issue. The one blemish that Aang had been able to discern was that he and this woman ...

 _... Katara._ His brain instantly filled in the information. _Katara Meyok._

... He and Katara Meyok would have somehow be able to make things seem authentic. Fake dating was something relegated to bad movies and pulp comics for a reason. Without something that could pass for actual chemistry and attraction, Zuko's little scheme could be a grand opening/grand closing affair in the blink of an eye.

Aang already thought that Zuko was sailing rather close to the sun trying something like this with two people who'd never actually met. He'd gently suggested to his friend that the plan would have a greater chance of success if Zuko tapped someone in his circle of friends with whom Katara had already interacted a few times.

But Zuko had hand-waved Aang's concerns, arguing that he was sure Aang and Katara would hit it off well enough to at least do a passable impression of two people hot for each other. Also, Zuko had explained in just one sentence why Aang could be the _only_ person for this particular caper, which Aang had to reluctantly agree was accurate. Still, even Zuko came around to admitting that it was going to be dicey and did have the potential to blow up in everyone's faces rather spectacularly.

Trying to warm to the idea, Aang had asked Zuko for some basic info on Katara other than the fact that she must be quite pretty. He knew the tabloids wouldn't have bothered pairing her with Zuko if she weren't, so he felt they could bypass the physical statistics, since it really didn't matter anyway. Obligingly, Zuko gave him a rundown of basic facts: Katara worked as a healer in one of the Southern Water Tribe centers and had one other relative in town – a brother. She was a couple of years older than Aang. She was brave and intelligent, and a little on the serious side at times. She liked tea and sweets, and loved to be near water.

When Zuko had finished giving the mini-dossier, Aang asked how such a lovely-sounding girl could still be single. Zuko had given the conversational equivalent of a shrug at the question, saying that he didn't really know why Katara wasn't coupled up. She was picky, maybe. Or busy. But she was, in fact, single so Aang needn't worry he was inadvertently playing the role of a homewrecker.

Aang then threw out what he thought was the million-credit question: Why were the gossip-hounds so eager to smush Zuko and Katara into a live-action version of the "Now Kiss!" meme? There were scads of pretty girls in Republic City. Some even appeared in Zuko's sphere with much more regularity than Katara, so why her specifically? Zuko's response was that it was likely to do with their having known each other as kids in the Rebellion against his father's rule. For whatever reason, he and Katara were thought to be possible childhood sweethearts, which he found particularly frustrating since the whole ordeal was keeping him from getting back together with his _actual_ childhood sweetheart.

In the end, because Zuko had sounded so harried and desperate and was one of his oldest friends – and _also_ because he had rather a soft spot for Mai – Aang said he was game to try this bizarre plan if Katara herself was also onboard. Things would have to go letter-perfect for it to work as Zuko hoped, but the only thing to do was try.

However, Aang had warned Zuko not to expect miracles. After all, he was only the Avatar, greatest mind of the age and the smartest person in the world. Not an actor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Jasmine Dragon 2.0, a meeting leads to danger and ... cookies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my story! We're getting to the meat of things, and almost done with Book One. I really appreciate all the support I've been given. Thank you for being such wonderful readers!

* * *

The Jasmine Dragon tea shop in Republic City's trendy Telegraph Point neighborhood was in many ways quite similar to its Ba Sing Se namesake.

It had the warm sophistication of the original, boasting a copy of the framed piece of calligraphy above the entrance displaying its famous proverb on life and tea. Adorning the walls inside the shop were the same sort of delicately beautiful scroll paintings – including a stylized print of a tsungi horn – that would have been featured in its Earth Kingdom forebear. And as soon as a person walked through the doors, they were confronted with the same sweetly aggressive scent of freshly brewed tea perfuming the air.

But when Iroh Hirayama had agreed to open an outpost of the Jasmine Dragon in Republic City, he'd said that the new shop would need to blend in with its surroundings as effortlessly as its Upper Ring predecessor had done.

As such, the second iteration was a study in glass and chrome, much like the low-slung, ultra-modern buildings that surrounded it. A huge wall of windows let in light during the day, and at night, bubble-like glass lamps that dangled from the ceiling to give the place an atmospheric glow. The shop's double dragon motif was in evidence everywhere – from the signs on the restroom doors to the napkins and cupholders – and a scrap of the yellow-bordered carpet from the Ba Sing Se location hung above the cash register framed in glossy teakwood.

The original shop's green-and-brown color scheme gave way in Republic City to reclaimed wood and a classy mauve shade on the walls. Toward the rear of the shop were private tea rooms, each with a special theme, available for private parties. But the action was generally to be found in the main dining room, where round and square tables were arranged with a studied elegance, and booths featuring richly upholstered banquettes lined the walls.

Katara was hunkered down in one such booth, a mango bubble tea at her elbow, letting the low hum of background activity calm her nerves. It was just on dusk and the shop was starting to fill up with the after-work crowd. Telegraph Hill housed the city's numerous tech companies and there was a branch campus of Republic City University a few blocks away, so the Jasmine Dragon stayed busy. The morning rush and the evening wind-down, however, rendered the place a madhouse, and Katara liked to steer clear during those times for that exact reason.

Today, though, was different. Today, she was there just before the evening insanity for a very specific reason. It was the day she would meet her _Fake Boyfriend_ and they would officially put their plan in motion.

Chewing absently on boba, Katara marveled that there _was_ a plan now, beyond Zuko's wild flailing a week earlier. Before she'd had a chance to talk herself out of the whole thing, Aang Khandrol, her partner in deception, had texted her.

She'd been surprised and slightly uneasy, but quickly recalled that when she'd finally agreed to try Zuko's crazy scheme, she'd given him permission to give Aang her number.

Katara hadn't really expected to hear from Aang, though. In fact, she had been relatively sure that Zuko would call the whole thing off. She herself began to have second thoughts about the whole thing as time went on. It was silly, really, and might ultimately be a waste of time.

But before she'd had the chance to back out, she'd gotten a text that had made her gape and then snicker at the audacity of it:

_Hi, Katara! This is Aang. I'd say it's nice to get a chance to chat, but this is bizarre enough as it is, so how about I make this even more bizarre and say I can't wait to finally meet my future ex-fake-girlfriend!_

That had begun three days of the two of them texting back and forth, usually in the evening after the workday was over. Katara had formed very few impressions of Aang other than to note that conversing with him was pleasant ... entertaining, even.

But it had all been pretty surface. Aang had asked fairly standard-issue questions to which she'd given requisite, if bland, answers. He didn't seem overly keen to talk about himself, she'd noticed. _That_ was something of a switch, especially considering _some_ of the guys she'd dated for real.

Since the whole thing was make-believe, Katara didn't feel it was a huge problem that she didn't know Aang's life story. Their purpose was to appear lovey-dovey enough to get reporters – if you could even call them that – nosing around them and off Zuko's back. It wasn't as if she needed to know Aang's mother's maiden name in order to pull that off.

Over the days of flurried texting, they'd hammered out a way forward. Katara had been quite impressed when Aang pointed out that the hardened gossip hounds were not stupid, and most could sniff out a setup a mile away. Just showing up somewhere together would get attention, sure, but might not move the needle to where it needed to go. Some of the cleverer reporters might even suss out that it was deliberate misdirection engineered by Zuko or maybe by Aang himself, as a known good friend of the ex-Fire Prince.

Aang had suggested that to fend off anyone who might smell a rat, he and Katara arrange to be seen "meeting" each other for the first time. The first step would be to pick a centrally located, heavily trafficked public place – somewhere that naturally attracted crowds of all types. Katara would arrive first, getting into position at a table alone, and would be seemingly engrossed in her phone, minding her own business. He'd arrive 15 minutes or so later, and casually "spot" her from across the room. He'd then invite himself into her space, and they'd make a show of talking – and, what would hopefully look to outside observers, flirting – and go from there.

Aang reasonably said that if they picked just the right place, they were sure to get noticed and perhaps someone working for one of the gossip rags would pick up on it. And then, when they showed up for their _big_ debut date, it would seem like the natural continuation to an organic first meeting.

Katara offered the Jasmine Dragon as a centrally located, popular place that she knew for a fact attracted a constant crowd, and bonus: celebrity chasers and paparazzi lurked around there, generally in the evening. Zuko had been snapped there several times after the sun went down getting his usual order of violet tea with honey.

She'd been taken aback a little by Aang's enthusiastic approval of the tea shop as their meeting place. Apparently he was a big fan.

The only thing Katara thought was a little off was Aang's confidence that anyone would necessarily notice them – or even if they did, would recognize _her_. Sure, she'd been in a few out-of-context pictures with Zuko, but she'd secretly thought Aang was being overly optimistic that people would recognize her as Zuko's supposed "slinky seductress."

That aside, she had to admit that Aang suggesting they basically pregame their first fake date was a brilliant idea. Part of her, too, knew it was an opportunity to get to know Aang a little more before she was expected to act as if she were crazy about him.

Katara decided that maybe she'd give any gossipy bystanders a hand in identifying her by wearing the same outfit from the night out at the Dragon's Breath with Zuko and her other friends. It had been an after-work gathering, so she hadn't gone too flashy: black mid-thigh-length dress with blue cap sleeves, flats with sapphire-colored rhinestones on the heel, and small blue button earrings. Additionally, she'd done her hair as she'd done it that night, in a long braid down her back and what Sokka called her "hair loopies."

She usually wore her hair completely up or completely down, but that night at the Dragon's Breath had been a reunion of sorts of those who'd aided in the Rebellion against ex-Fire Lord Ozai's tyranny. Katara had been feeling nostalgic for her 14-year-old self and so had done her hair in the same way she'd worn it nearly every day during her time in the Rebellion. If Sokka had been there, he certainly would have made some sarcastic remark, but he'd had to work late that night and had missed all the fun.

At any rate Katara thought that in the same outfit and hairstyle, she'd at least be recognizable as a Southern Water Tribe woman, and maybe someone very observant would spot her as the same woman who'd been identified as Zuko's sultry ... _whatever_.

Katara took another fortifying sip of her drink and ran the plan over again in her head. Aang had asked that she sit in the third booth on the right side, away from the windows. He would walk in, stroll up to the to-go counter, order something, and then look around nonchalantly and 'notice' her. He would then come up to her with some prearranged cheesy line. She would respond in kind. He would reply, and they'd banter for a little bit longer. Then they'd sit down right there in the open and begin the show in earnest.

She glanced at her phone. Only a few more minutes until zero hour. She checked Twitter and resisted the urge to look at what was under the #HotPrinceZuko tag, sure that whatever was there had the potential to upset her. Likewise, she sternly reminded herself that she didn't want to know anything more about Aang than she already knew until she actually met him. She didn't want to prejudice the operation if he wasn't exactly her type. And she felt that would probably be the case.

Katara thought she had some idea of what Aang was like, physically. She pictured a man of medium height, medium build, with dark hair sculpted into the stair-step style that had recently come into fashion among the young men in Republic City. He'd have the sort of nondescript, slightly smug face befitting someone who was apparently pretty hot shit in his circle.

She brooded on that while going through Sokka's Twitter feed. He'd become bizarrely obsessed with knock-knock jokes of late, most of them extremely corny and/or convoluted.

Katara sucked up a mouthful of boba, shaking her head at a particularly ridiculous joke that Sokka somehow had tweeted twice, when a long shadow fell across her table. A second later, a voice that she could only describe as melted caramel, if caramel could talk, wafted above her:

"Excuse me. Would you mind if I sat here?"

She started, recognizing the line she and Aang had agreed would be their "opener."

Katara looked up, and promptly tried to do too many things at once: Chew and hurriedly swallow, stand up, and then greet the man standing at the side of her table with her answering "line."

None of those things happened as planned.

In fact, _choking_ was the surprise winner to emerge from that series of events.

Gooey balls of tapioca lodged into her throat as a result of her rush to speak, and Katara's hands flew to her neck, squeezing it as if trying to separate it from her her head.

Unable to breathe, her lungs burned and tears were pouring out of her eyes. Odd sounds came from between her tight lips as panic welled up in her, making her tremble uncontrollably.

The man looked confused, but then his face suddenly went slack with terror.

"... Oh _shit_! Hang on!"

Katara found herself being hauled swiftly out of the booth and whirled toward the wall. Within seconds, the man had her bent slightly at the waist with his arms wrapped around her middle. He placed hard fists right below her ribcage, and pushed in with sharp, rapid thrusts.

After about five firm presses, Katara watched in horror as a dark mass shot out of her mouth to splatter wetly onto the tasteful mauve wall.

She took deep, shuddering breaths, and wiped at her face, trying not to melt into the floor in a puddle of pure humiliation. There was an excited buzz all around them. When she turned around to look at her savior, she saw almost eyes were bent their way. Maybe everyone in the shop was staring at them.

Katara might have been able to confirm that suspicion if she'd bothered to check, but she didn't particularly want to, embarrassment aside. Because it would require looking away from the man's beautiful, _beautiful_ grey eyes.

And the beautiful, _beautiful_ rest of his face.

Those grey eyes studied her face with intense concern.

"Are you okay?"

Katara blinked, still caught in a slight daze. He had to repeat the question before it penetrated the clogged filters of her brain.

"I'm ... yeah. I mean, I _think_ I am ..."

"Are you sure? Do you need some water –"

"– I think I just ... need to stand here a moment."

Katara winced inwardly at the tremble in her voice. They were standing very close and she flushed when she realized the man's hands were resting loosely on her waist.

He seemed to realize this at the same time she did, and took a few hasty, respectful steps back to make space between them. That allowed her to get a better look at him, and she lowered her eyes, feeling her face burn even hotter.

Was Zuko on drugs? He'd laconically told her that Aang was "easy on the eyes." She'd taken that to mean: "not ugly by any means, but nothing to write home about."

But if _this_ man were Aang Khandrol, Zuko had undersold his friend like a moldy cabbage. He was very tall with the lean physique of a serious athlete. A runner maybe. Or with those broad shoulders, possibly a swimmer. His face looked like it was sculpted out of marble, with finely cut cheekbones, a high-bridged nose, and sensual lips – his face was, in fact, vaguely reminiscent of one of the statues she'd seen in the Harbor Museum that celebrated the Four Nations. His head was shaved clean, which made his face even more striking. On his chin and cheeks was a slight scruff that managed not to be overly manicured or douchey.

And those _eyes_ ... they reminded her of a frozen lake not far from her Gran-Gran's hut that shone silver in the moonlight. Katara remembered as a child loving to sit on piles of snow and watch the light of the full moon reflect off the icy skin of the water.

The man – _was_ it Aang? Katara assumed so – was about to speak again when an older woman wearing a shift dress the color of the shop's walls and a stained apron tied around her waist hurried over to them, worry lines scoring her forehead.

"Master Aang! There is a problem?"

While this answered Katara's question of whether she'd just been saved from choking by her soon-to-be fake boyfriend, Katara could not understand why this woman – who judging by the grey at her temples was likely in her late-30s to early 40s – was calling a 22-year-old man _Master_ anything.

"Kimi, isn't it?" His voice was warm. "Yes, er ... this young lady was in distress, and –"

"– I'm fine," Katara rushed to cut in. This was turning into a freaking nightmare. "A few boba went down the wrong pipe, and ..."

She froze when the woman turned to her, eyebrows raised. Katara cringed and wanted to sink through the floor when she realized Kimi could clearly see the nasty, dark splotches on the wall.

"My dear, are you all right? Do you need medical assistance?"

"No, _seriously_ , I'm fine." Katara rubbed her throat and honestly considered just making a run for it. "I was just freaked out for a second."

Kimi's eyes strayed to the wall once more, but to her credit, the sympathetic smile seemed genuine enough.

"Of course. Perhaps I might seat you both at another table? I insist, dear, on another drink, on the house. I could bring your order over personally, Master Aang."

It was suddenly so quiet in the shop that one could hear a pin drop. It was unnerving and Katara suddenly felt extraordinarily exposed.

Aang seemed aware of this, too. He gave Katara an adorably lopsided smile that went straight through her, making her feel as if she'd swallowed a bowl of feathers.

" _I'd_ be up for that, but I'm not sure if ... I'm sorry," he said, sounding slightly chagrined as he looked at Katara. "I just realized I didn't get your name."

Katara gaped uncomprehendingly at him for a few seconds before remembering that they weren't supposed to know each other.

"Oh! It's Katara."

"Katara."

The way he said it nearly made her swoon, and she found herself gripping the edge of the table for dear life.

"You still look a little shaken up," said Aang, studying her. "How about a glass of water, at least?"

Katara's eyes pinballed around the shop. Phones were out and she saw telltale red lights.

People were literally _filming_ all of this. Just _fucking_ beautiful!

"Uh ... well ... I guess that would be all right ...?" She rubbed her throat again and tried not to look like she was considering diving under a table. "I really do appreciate your help."

Aang's eyes followed hers, and he appeared to make up his mind about something. He looked at Kimi, a beaming smile stretching his face.

"Actually, Kimi, would it be possible for Katara and I to be in a less ... open space?" He glanced meaningfully around the shop as people gawked. "Maybe one of the tea rooms is free? I know that they're for larger parties, but If it's not too much trouble ..."

"Absolutely no trouble at all, Master Aang." Kimi looked thrilled to be able to do something other than stand there and pretend to ignore the mess. "I'm sure we have something available. If you'll wait just a moment, I'll check."

Aang kept up the smile until Kimi was out of view. When she'd disappeared toward the back he turned toward Katara, concern still evident in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" His voice was low enough for only her to hear. "If this has gotten too weird ..."

Katara tried to look calm. They'd gone _way_ beyond too weird at this point.

"... I'm fine, really. Thank you again for ... not letting me die."

"Oh, er ... well, it was my pleasure," he said in a voice that seemed laden with meaning. Katara stared back at him, and they held each other's gaze for a moment, not speaking. She was moved by the need to say _something_ , but her brain felt like it had been blotted out by cotton wool, and nothing suitable was coming to mind.

"I'm Aang, by the way." He stuck out a hand and spoke in regular volume. "Just so we can say we've been formally introduced."

The abrupt shift rattled Katara initially, but she quickly understood. Aang had gone back in character for their "plan." People were making no pretense of trying to get close to them and listen in on the conversation, so it made sense to take advantage of that.

"It's nice to meet you." Katara spoke a shade louder than she would have preferred. Her throat was _burning_. "I wish it had been a little less ... _dramatic_ , though."

"Likewise." That cute lopsided smile flashed again. "Are you sure you want to stay here? I can grab you a taxi, if you'd like to wait a second."

Katara was able to catch that pitch, too. Aang was asking if she really did want to stay in the shop or gracefully bail. They'd done basically what they'd set out to do, so sticking around wasn't absolutely necessary.

She canted her head as if thinking it over, but what she really was doing was checking Aang out from beneath lowered lashes and liking what she saw. He was dressed nicely, but not gaudily. A person could tell at a glance that Aang was successful and also knew what looked good on him. She thought the buttery color of his shirt looked great against his pale skin. And his pants fit quite nicely, from what she could tell. _Everywhere_.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary," she said, fearing that too much silence between them might seem odd. "Actually, I'm suddenly craving a cup of rosemint tea. I guess my nerves _are_ a little raw, still."

Aang nodded. "Good idea. Rosemint tea always relaxes me. You know, when I need to, uh ... relax."

His eyes looked briefly unfocused and he rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture that Katara had always related to nervousness or embarrassment. But that made no sense. What would Aang have to be nervous or embarrassed about? _He_ wasn't the one who'd spat out a mouthful of gunk in front of a roomful of people.

She suddenly locked onto the exposed skin of his arms. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to the elbow, allowing her to see pale-blue tattoos that snaked down his arms, ending in sharp points right above his knuckles. It took Katara a moment to recognize what they were. They were arrows.

A small frown tugged at her lips. The tattoos stirred something vague in her brain – something that seemed important...

But before the thoughts could rise to the surface _,_ Kimi returned, all smiles.

"The Flower Room is available, Master Aang. It has the low table, of course. We've taken the liberty of bringing out the larger floor pillows, though if you'd like chairs," her eyes slid toward Katara, "we can certainly accommodate."

"I'm fine with pillows," Katara said quickly. "They're better for your spine, anyway."

"Indeed they are!" Kimi's good-natured face dimpled at Katara. "Our seasonal lychee cookies have just come out of the oven. I'll bring out a few for you both to taste."

"That sounds perfect," said Aang with another bright smile. "Could I cancel my dandelion tea and get a large pot of rosemint tea, two cups, instead please? Along with the water. Thank you so much!"

As Kimi motioned for them to follow her, Aang leaned close to Katara's ear and murmured:

"Well, we got everyone's attention, at least!"

Despite her residual mortification, Katara stifled a giggle as they trailed after Kimi. Aang wasn't wrong. People were staring after them with their mouths hanging open. It wasn't quite how she'd envisioned it all happening, but they had indeed pulled off they had both agreed would be the trickiest bit.

Katara wasn't sure what the rest of the evening had in store, but she was certain she'd be up for anything if it meant being able to look into those _eyes_ for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the Jasmine Dragon 2.0, continued: Katara gets some news she could have used back when she agreed to the whole deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! We're back! As always, thank you for your support. Oh, and someone asked me about when this will update. It will be Sundays for awhile, but also you can subscribe to the story and get notified when I update. Thanks!

* * *

They were shown into an area about the size of two or three walk-in closets that was dominated by a very low black rectangular table and bright green floor pillows for seating. In one corner of the room was a nook containing a private lavatory and opposite the door was a set of French windows that were wide open and letting in a gentle breeze.

Katara was immediately struck by the change in this small space from the assertively modern décor of the main shop. Pinks, reds, golds, and greens were the dominant colors, yet it managed to be wholesome and fresh rather than overwhelming. The room was aptly named as there were flowers _everywhere_ – in frames like the scroll paintings in the main dining room, dried rosebuds sprinkled on the floor, painted in gold ink on the windows and on the tabletop. Long, purple-red spider willow branches – the official flower of Republic city – were artfully arrayed in a delicately beautiful crystal vase as a centerpiece of the table.

Kimi arranged cutlery and sets of teacups, saucers, and appetizer plates before fluffing up the large square floor pillows that already looked impossibly plush. When she completed those preparations, she asked if they'd prefer the windows open or shut.

"Katara, do you mind if we keep them open? I love fresh air." Aang's voice was a little wistful. "We can close them if it gets too cold."

"Sure. The breeze feels really good."

Katara took a deep breath, and was slightly surprised that the air smelled a bit like a garden after a hard rainfall. Looking out of the windows, Katara saw only asphalt and an unlovely stretch of alleyway. Maybe the scent was being piped in from somewhere?

They both jumped when the door clicked shut, not noticing Kimi's discreet departure – or the gentle, knowing smile she'd flashed them before taking her leave.

Now completely alone, they stood face to face in the cozy room, grinning bashfully at each other. Katara was giving her cheeks stern orders not to redden any further, but the message wasn't getting through.

"So ..."

"So ..."

Aang cleared his throat and gestured toward the floor pillows.

"Why don't we get situated? Our order should be here in a few minutes."

Katara nodded in agreement, and then blinked as Aang lowered himself elegantly onto one of the overstuffed pillows at the table and settled into half-lotus position without once looking awkward or needing to adjust.

_Maybe he takes yoga in his spare time? Because ... wow._

Katara forced herself not to speculate on Aang's possible flexibility or the myriad potential usages for that flexibility. She didn't want to start drooling before they even had any food at the table.

With a thready smile, Katara tried to mimic Aang, but was not quite able to pull off the same graceful motion. In fact, she counted it as a win that she didn't fall on her ass when she got halfway down. But on the plus side, the pillows were almost as comfortable as a bed, and she didn't have much trouble getting comfortable once she was down there.

"This is nice," said Katara brightly, looking around the beautifully appointed room. "I've always wanted to see the inside of one of these, but I've never been with a big enough party. And obviously I don't know the right people to get one to myself."

She gave Aang a wry grin. "Do you have a platinum customer rewards card or something?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "I don't like asking for special treatment, but sometimes I'm not sorry when I get it."

Aang's face grew serious. "But honestly, are _sure_ you're all right? I thought you were maybe ad-libbing before I realized you really _were_ choking."

"Yeah, not my finest moment." Katara looked briefly away, her face hot. "I generally don't consider boba to be a dangerous drink. You caught me a little off guard."

"Really?" Aang looked puzzled. "But I used our agreed-on opening line."

"I know, but I wasn't expecting you to be so ..."

Katara paused as a rather obnoxious internal voice tried to fill in the blanks.

_Hot? Tall? Bangable?_

She sternly ordered her internal voice to chill.

"You weren't expecting me to be so ..." Aang prompted, one brow slightly tilted.

"You know what? Never mind." She circled her finger around the rim of one of the saucers, hoping that she could avoid making any more gaffes. She'd had her quota for the year, she felt. "Like you said, we accomplished the first goal – getting people's attention."

"True." Aang nodded. "And actually, if there's any silver lining to what happened out there, this may work out even better than our initial plan. I swoop in when you're in distress, whisk you away for a private tea ... of _course_ I'd get a date out of it. No one would question it."

Katara couldn't help but smirk. "Sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Oh, I meant for _our_ purposes." Aang suddenly looked chagrined. "You know, that it's what _other_ people would buy as a natural result of me being, I guess, a hero. I wouldn't have expected anything from you otherwise, other than maybe a thank you. You know, if this were real, and I really was trying to, uh, flirt with you."

Katara eyed him as he rubbed the back of his neck. Now that she'd seen the gesture again, she found it adorably vulnerable. But what he said didn't make much sense to her. He was a handsome man and from what she could tell from their admittedly limited text interactions, an intelligent and kind one. All other things being equal, even if the situation hadn't been partially contrived, Katara could easily imagine Aang getting more than just a _date_ as a result of his heroics ...

_Okay. Down girl. You've just met him. ... That flexibility though ... hmmm ..._

A slightly awkward atmosphere descended, and they were both a little relieved when they heard a soft knock at the door. Two young, female servers entered when Aang called out to them. One held a bronze tea urn by the handle in one hand and a sweating carafe of ice water in the other. Her partner followed, balancing a silver platter of baked goods on an upturned hand.

After pouring the initial cups of tea and identifying the sweets on the platter as red-bean donuts, pandan buns and lychee cookies, complements of the house, they bowed in acknowledgment when Aang assured them that there was nothing more needed at the moment.

Katara noticed one of the servers, a very slim girl probably in her mid-20s, giving Aang a sideways look of longing before closing the door. Katara glanced at Aang to see if he'd noticed, but he was eagerly inspecting the goodies on the tray.

"Okay, you've _got_ to tell me what the deal is with you and this place," said Katara, her mouth watering at the smell of the lychee cookies. "Why the red-carpet treatment? Are you a part owner or something?"

"No, just a good customer. I mean, I _do_ know Iroh Hirayama, the founder of the franchise," said Aang. "As a kid, I spent a lot of time at the original Jasmine Dragon. I think Kimi was his head pastry chef there. And I did help Iroh come up for the concept for this location. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to branch out, but I showed him how it could work to his benefit."

"That makes sense, given what you do for a living." Katara carefully nibbled a cookie and her eyes widened. It was delicious. "How did you decide on consulting as a career?"

"It just seemed a natural fit," said Aang with a shrug. "People are always asking me things and wanting my advice. I wondered how I could make myself as available to as many people as possible and give as much of myself as I could, and I came up with Unerring Arrows."

"Unerring Arrows?"

"Yeah, that's the name of my company." Aang happily munched a pandan bun. "It's partially a consulting firm, but a lot of my work involves matching donors with charities that need their time, effort, and funds. Republic City has sort of turned into a haven for people who don't feel they fit in anywhere, anymore. Like the refugees who never really got their footing after the Fire Nation civil war ended, or Earth Kingdom folks who didn't agree with the abolition of the monarchy and lost their livelihoods under the new regime. There are a lot of people in need, and social services in the city can only go so far – at least for now. Unerring Arrows sort of fills that gap."

"That's very noble." Katara was highly impressed. Aang was handsome, smart _and_ cared about others. _How_ was this man single? "Is that how you met Zuko?"

"No, I've known Zuko since we were really young." One side of his mouth bent into a smile. "We didn't really get along at first, but Iroh helped us smooth out the rough edges."

"That's right, Zuko _did_ tell me that you'd known each other as kids. He said he's been calling you Boy Genius since you were 12."

Aang's grin turned rueful.

"Yeah, that was a bit on the nose, I guess. But I preferred it to 'Arrow Boy.'" He ran a hand down one of his tattoos and snickered. "Like I said, it took us awhile to become friends, but he's like a brother to me now."

Katara frowned. "Arrow Boy? Were you drawing them on or something?"

Aang stopped chewing. "Um ... sorry? I don't understand what you mean."

"Well, I mean obviously you didn't have actual _tattoos_ at 12 years old."

There was a long silence. Aang swallowed his mouthful of bun and gave her a slightly perplexed look.

"Uh ... well ... actually, I did. These are real. And, um, yeah, that's the age I got them."

She looked sharply at the pale-blue lines, then back at into the gray eyes.

"Are you being serious right now? Your parents let you get tattoos at _twelve_?"

"Er, no." He blinked slowly. "These tattoos denote an Air Nomad's successful annotation of passages from the Book of Yangchen through the 35th chapter. Most Air Nomads don't reach that level at so young an age, but –"

"Air Nomad!" The words burst out of her. "Did you just say _Air Nomad_?"

Aang put down his half-eaten bun as if _it_ had bitten _him_.

"Uh ... Yes ...?"

Her cup trembled in her hand. The memory she had been searching for broke to the surface. _That's_ what those tattoos were. They were some sort of Air Nomad tribal markings. Her stomach dropped a bit. It was a little bit of a letdown to see that as cute as Aang was, he was a poseur with tattoos that were not his to wear, probably because he thought they looked cool.

"That's kind of messed up." Her voice dripped displeasure. "You're culturally appropriating Air Nomad markings. I deal with this a lot as a member of the Water Tribe, with people wanting to wear our hairstyles or ceremonial outfits or our war paint, because they think it's a fashion statement or a costume or they just want to be _edgy._ Now, if you got those tattoos as some sort of tribute because of what happened to the Air Nomads, well ... I guess your heart was in the right place, but it's really not okay _._ "

Aang's face suffused red and he seemed at a loss for words for a moment.

"Uh, I think there must be some misunderstanding," he said slowly. There was a note of slight disbelief in his voice. "I'm not culturally appropriating anything. These are the markings of _my_ people. I _am_ an Air Nomad."

A server knocked on the door at that moment and stuck her head in, asking if there was anything else they needed at the moment.

Neither Aang nor Katara answered her. They were much too busy gaping at each other in utter silence.

After several seconds of waiting for a reply and not even getting an acknowledgement that she even was there, the woman closed the door and went away.

That broke the spell, and Katara took a deep, harsh breath.

" _You_..." Katara shook her head as if to clear it. "But ... _how_? I mean ... the terrorists ..."

She closed her mouth with a snap. If Aang really _was_ an Air Nomad, he probably didn't want to be reminded of the horrible series of events that resulted in the annihilation of his race.

"I ran away the night before the attacks on the temples." Aang's voice wavered. "So I wasn't there when ..."

He took a deep breath. "I'm the only Air Nomad left."

Katara made a startled noise in the back of her throat. So she'd been on the right track after all that day in Zuko's office. "Aang" _was_ an Air Nomad name. Why hadn't Zuko mentioned this little factoid? That seemed a _little_ bit more important than his supplemental information that Aang liked the color orange and "fluffy things."

"I-I'm sorry. I genuinely did _not_ know. I thought ..." Katara was in shock and her mouth felt like it was moving independently of her brain. "I honestly thought that all Air Nomads had – had been ..."

"It's okay," said Aang softly. "Sometimes _I_ forget I'm the last one, if that makes sense? I'm pretty sure that's some kind of coping mechanism. But there it is."

Katara only trusted herself to nod. She could barely believe she was sitting down to tea and buns with the last known Air Nomad in the _world_!

"And you left your home right before the Sons of Zhao _..._ "

Katara halted, wanting to wash her mouth out with soap for uttering the name of the terrorist group that had broken from the Fire Nation's armed forces and slaughtered millions in neighboring lands with devastating firebombing attacks.

They'd carried out small-scale missions of intimidation, which were bad enough, but the entire world had been horrified when the Sons of Zhao had – without any provocation whatsoever or a declaration of war from the Fire Nation – obliterated Air Nomad society with coordinated strikes on all four temples.

"Why did you run away?" she asked, hoping she wasn't touching on a topic even _more_ painful for Aang than the destruction of his people. "Were you being treated badly? I don't know much about Air Nomads, but I'd always heard that they were peaceful and kind."

"We are. Were. _Are_." Aang looked chagrined. "Long story short, I heard something I didn't want to hear and I took off, planning to stay at a friend's house until things blew over. I had no idea what was about to happen. The Fire Nation government had downplayed the Sons of Zhao as just a bunch of anarchists that the regular army would capture soon. We believed that. Unfortunately."

Katara swallowed down a lump in her throat. So had the other nations. No one could have foreseen – after more than a century of peace – a day that the Fire Nation would again attack its neighbors. But it had happened.

"I had so much guilt after ... everything," continued Aang, his head slightly bowed. "There's a part of me that still thinks that if I'd stayed at the Southern Air Temple, I might have been able to help my people somehow ... stop it from happening ..."

"Aang, you were a little kid," said Katara in a soft voice. "You can't blame yourself. What could _you_ have reasonably done against the Sons of Zhao? Even Fire Lord Ozai was afraid of them, and they'd been _his_ soldiers."

"I could've done _something_ ," he insisted, his eyes still downcast. "I am the Avatar, after all. Smartest person in the world. I could've figured out _something_ to keep things from – Katara?"

He looked up sharply, and Katara knew exactly why.

She was choking again.

Aang had bounced up into a crouch and was leaning over the table toward her as Katara coughed tea out her windpipe. It was not as dire a situation as the boba, but in her subconscious mind, she decided she needed to lay off tea and tea-related products for a while.

"Katara!"

" _A-Avatar_?"

Her voice was weak as scooted backward on the pillow, just narrowly avoiding tumbling ass-over-elbow away from the table. Away from him.

" _You_ can't be the Avatar!"

"Katara, I don't understand." Aang looked utterly confused. "What do you mean _I_ can't be the Avatar? I am."

She gaped at him, unwilling to believe but not sure what point there would be in his making something like that up. A guy might brag about his income or certain _physical_ attributes to impress a girl. But claiming to be the most brilliant person in the known universe and the living embodiment of a spirit? That probably wasn't in the playbook of even the smarmiest of men.

"But I remember when the latest part of the Equation of the World was solved." She spoke as if talking to herself. "I was 14 when it happened. The Avatar's picture was all over the place. It was the one piece of good news among everything going on in the Fire Nation. The Avatar was a little kid called Kuzon –"

"– Tsang," finished Aang. "The White Lotus was afraid that the Sons of Zhao hadn't really been wiped out like Ozai claimed and were just lying in wait somewhere to pick off anyone who might have survived the firebombings. So as a precaution, they decided I should go through the steps of mastering the Elemental Runes and solving the Equation with my nationality hidden."

Katara's mouth fell open. A strange croak came out, and it took her a few seconds to find the ability to form words again.

"So who the _hell_ was Kuzon Tsang?"

She realized how silly that sounded the moment she said it, but her own brain was having some issues getting back into gear.

"Well ... technically, no one, because Kuzon Tsang didn't exist, and then again, technically _me,_ because that's the name I was using. Kuzon actually was the name of the friend I was running away to see before ... everything happened. The White Lotus okayed it since it's a pretty popular name for Fire Nation boys," Aang said. "And 'Tsang' was sort of a nod to my given name, while also being a fairly common Earth Kingdom surname."

"But ... but if you're the Avatar, and you're an Air Nomad, that means the Avatar Cycle ... what?" Katara's brow creased. "Just randomly went into hibernation for more than a century?"

"No one's really sure why a new Avatar wasn't born when Avatar Roku disappeared," Aang said. "But I have a theory: I think that when Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku fought during the Miracle of the Comet, Sozin died, even though his body wasn't found, but as the Avatar, Roku was transported to the Spirit World, mortally wounded. I think he stayed in sort of suspended animation until the Spirits decided it was safe for the Cycle to begin again. Then they allowed Roku's body to die and release the Knowledge Spirit to be reborn into a new Avatar.

"But that's just my theory. It's impossible to know for a fact what happened," continued Aang. "Because of the Fire Nation civil war, the White Lotus thought it was too dangerous to actually say the Cycle had restarted and the new Avatar was the last surviving Air Nomad. But the White Lotus _also_ knew that the next part of the Equation had to be solved. So they decided to announce that there was a new Avatar and he was from Yu Dao, and hope for the best. Nobody batted an eye, so we just went with it."

Katara just gawked at him in disbelief. Her whole body felt numb and the delicate sweetness of the lychee had turned bitter in her mouth.

"You're the Avatar. You're really the bleeding _Avatar._ " Her voice was trembling. "And Zuko _never told me –_ "

She shot to her feet more quickly than she would have thought she'd be able to do from the floor. As she grabbed for her purse, she was dimly aware that Aang was standing, too.

"Katara, I'm not sure what happened here, but if I could just –"

"– I'm sorry." Her hand was on the doorknob. "I have to go ... I ... Zuko's thing ... I can't do _that_ either. Not ... now. Not with you. Not knowing that _you're_ ... and _he_ never said ..."

"Katara, please." He was reaching a hand out to her. "Let me at least –"

Katara slipped out of the room and closed the door on Aang's words. Desperate to get away as fast as possible, she nearly collided with Kimi, who looked startled to see her.

"Oh, Miss! Is there something you and the Avatar require?"

_The Avatar._

Katara blinked back tears. So it _was_ true and not some hideous nightmare. Zuko had actually had her meet the fucking _Avatar_ without so much as a "Oh, hey, make sure you floss and wear clean panties, and above all, _don't fucking choke on boba_ because you're about to meet the human vessel for the Knowledge Spirit for our generation."

Her embarrassment was turning to hot anger and her teeth came together in a close-lipped grimace. When she got her hands on Zuko's scrawny neck –

"Miss, are you all right? Was there something lacking?"

Kimi was looking at her strangely and Katara, coming back to herself, forced a smile.

"Oh no! No everything was lovely, but I just remembered that I have to pick my brother up from the heliport." Katara paused. "The Avatar was very understanding of my having to leave earlier than I'd planned."

"Master Aang _is_ quite wonderful," Kimi gushed. "I knew him as a boy in Ba Sing Se when he was studying the Runes of the Dragons with Master Iroh's nephew, the Fire Prince. Master Aang was so polite and kind even then. Never putting on airs, despite being the Avatar. And he's grown into such a thoughtful and _handsome_ young man."

Katara quickly nodded and muttered a goodbye as she moved past the woman. A few customers who had witnessed Aang's lifesaving maneuver were still in the shop and turned to stare as she walked by, their murmurs at her back. She ignored them, but did look over her shoulder to glance down the passage that led to the private rooms. Inadvertently, she caught a glimpse of the booth she'd been sitting in earlier. The stains on the wall had been scrubbed away, and it was if nothing horrifically embarrassing had ever taken place there.

There wasn't anything – or anyone – stirring in the hallway.

Aang hadn't followed her out, and she was relieved and a little disappointed at the same time. Presumably he felt there was no need to let good pandan buns go to waste, or maybe he was doing whatever Avatars did when they were alone with tea. Blessing the cups, maybe.

Biting her lip, Katara pushed her way out of the shop and took deep breaths to stop the trembling in her limbs. After a few seconds, she felt her heart rate start to drop to normal. Only her mind was racing now, and she glanced at her phone to check the time.

She did a quick calculation. There was pressing business to take care of, but if she wanted to get it done that night, she'd have to hurry.

Eyes clear, Katara went out to the street, spotted a cab and hailed it.

"Hira'a Industries's main building," she said through tight lips when the cabbie asked her destination. "As fast as you can get there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two sides to every story. After the debacle at the Jasmine Dragon, we get Aang's and Katara's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! As I mentioned to my ff.net readers, I have combined chapter five with what was going to be chapter six, because my mother, who was diagnosed last week with Covid 19, is displaying some symptoms, and I'm not sure what this week will bring. I will resume posting the Sunday after this one. Please keep my family in your thoughts and stay safe out there! And as always, thank you for reading.

After Aang signed his name on the cover of a booklet featuring an "artistic rendering" of Monk Gyatso that looked more like an exploded jigsaw puzzle than a drawing, he scowled at the ribbon of black scrawl.

His signature looked strange to him for some reason, but after a moment, he shrugged off the feeling. Of course it was the same as always, complete with the three-whorl emblem of the Air Nomads that he always added whenever he autographed something. He was just being weird and seeing things that weren't there.

It had been that kind of day.

He blew on the wet ink, set the program aside, and signed another one. Then another. And another. After about 20 minutes, he'd gone through the entire box of programs that would be given out to selected VIPs at that year's "Gyatso's Kids" benefit banquet. He idly considered that the programs had become worth much more than the paper on which they'd been printed simply because he'd scribbled on them. The world was strange sometimes.

Aang looked vaguely around his office for something else to do and was relieved to find some contracts he'd been meaning to read over and sign. It would be boring as hell, but it would keep his mind occupied for at least a few minutes longer.

He half-heartedly scanned the legalese, stifling several yawns. He was able to understand what was written, but was not paying much attention except to confirm that he wasn't getting scammed in any way.

Aang initialed the papers, omitting the Air Nomad emblem this time.

The early evening was deepening into a quiet, still night. The offices of Unerring Arrows were dark, including Aang's office – mostly. The lamp on his desk gave off an indirect, yellow glare, almost like a spotlight.

But not a spotlight on him. For a change.

Aang grabbed a thermos of lemon-flavored water from the corner of his desk and downed it to the dregs, reluctantly coming to the conclusion that unless he wanted to start on a few projects were still in the early planning stages, he'd done just about all the work he could do for the time being.

That meant he finally had to acknowledge he'd officially run of reasons to avoid brooding about Katara Meyok.

Aang put his chin in his hands and closed his eyes, letting the gloomy feeling he'd been trying to bury under busywork wash over him like a dirty cloak.

After Katara had stormed out of the Jasmine Dragon, Aang had stood alone in the Flower Room rooted in shock. His instinct had been to run after her and plead with her to talk with him more and straighten out ... _whatever_ had happened there, but he'd refrained. That would have set tongues wagging in the wrong direction as far as the "plan" went, and also, he'd feared that if he'd pursued her, things would have gone from bad to completely unsalvageable.

Aang set his water bottle on the edge of his desk and rewound to the beginning of the evening, when all had seemed so hopeful and promising.

When he'd spotted Katara through the window of the tea shop, his initial observation was that she was taller and willowier than he expected. He'd met quite a few Water Tribe women in his travels, and by and large, they'd tended to be on the shorter side and sturdy – which made sense, given the brutal conditions to be found at the Poles. You had to be strong and hardy to survive in that climate.

So other than noting that Katara must be an outlier among Southern Water Tribe women as far as height and build, he'd had no other opinion of her until he'd arrived at her booth to begin their pre-arranged pantomime. He'd said his line and waited for her acknowledgement. But when she'd looked up at him, a very curious thing happened.

For the first time in his life, Aang's brain had completely locked up.

It literally ceased to be an all-powerful organ and was simply a few pounds of spongy, useless tissue in his skull. And that wasn't all – his heart had pounded so hard that even he if he'd _had_ any thoughts, he wouldn't have been able to hear them.

The cause of this phenomenon soon made itself obvious. He'd become instantly mesmerized by eyes that were an indescribable blue.

When he'd managed to break free from the spell Katara's eyes had cast on him, he nearly swooned to see that everything else about her was just as arresting. Long, dark hair framed the perfection of her features – cute button nose, luscious lips, high cheekbones, proud forehead. A light flush on her brown cheeks had reminded Aang of a field of dragon peonies in bloom.

Katara Meyok so far surpassed even the loveliest woman Aang had ever encountered that he didn't think that the word _beautiful_ could apply to anyone _but_ her from that day forward.

He'd been so enraptured that after he'd delivered his cheesy line and she'd devastated him with _those eyes_ , he wasn't sure he'd be able to _speak_ again. Be able to _move_.

Except, of course he did, because the moment she saw him, she'd gone into bodily distress, choking on boba, as it turned out. He'd come back to himself at that instant and had gone into action, hoping it wasn't some sort of omen. And then, when the danger was over and she looked again at him with _those eyes_ in gratitude for what he'd done, he'd felt a zing of electricity pass between them.

As shaken up as she'd been, Katara had been able to follow his cues as they'd gone through their plan to get noticed by potential gossip-mongers. He hadn't had to do more than give her a hint. It was like a dance – he led and she was able to follow effortlessly. With dizzying speed, Aang had found himself utterly entranced by this woman who was not only gorgeous, but was as quick on the uptake as anyone he'd ever encountered.

He exhaled harshly, if only to hear something else in the room aside from his beating heart.

Kimi had been troubled and apologetic at the truncated end to the evening in the Flower Room, and Aang, simply wanting to get away, had found her over-solicitousness a bit irritating. But he hated being annoyed with people he knew were going out of their way to please him, so he'd soothed Kimi's anxiousness with sweet words and compliments on the baked goods before making his escape.

He'd decided to forego the light rail and walk back to the office as a way to dispel some of the negative energy that was weighing down his consciousness. As he'd walked, Aang had replayed his and Katara's interactions in his head, examining the matter from all possible angles, always returning to the same uncomfortable question:

How could Katara _not_ have known he was the Avatar?

Aang was completely flummoxed, mainly because he knew that Katara's surprise wasn't a put-on. He'd been in situations in which people – usually flirty young women seeking his attention – pretended they didn't recognize him, as if there were tons of tall, bald young men with Air Nomad tattoos walking around the city. Aang usually played along, as long as things didn't get too ridiculous. He liked to keep a low profile, after all, and he didn't expect everyone in Republic City to keep tabs on his every move – excepting, of course, the press.

He recalled that right before she'd rushed away, Katara had mentioned something about Zuko "not telling her" something. Aang could only surmise that she'd meant Zuko hadn't told her that her partner in deception was going to be the Avatar.

Perhaps Zuko thought he didn't have to say anything? Aang would have certainly understood that. Katara knew his name, after all. There weren't any "Aang Khandrols" in Republic City – hell, in the world – that were _not_ the current Avatar. Besides that, it certainly seemed like e _veryone_ knew he was the living reincarnation of the Knowledge Spirit Wan Shi Tong, born to solve part of an equation written millennia ago that only the Avatar of each generation could unravel after mastering the four Elemental Runes. He was the 255th Avatar in the line and had solved the 256th portion of the "Equation of the World" at the age of 12.

When he'd shed his Kuzon Tsang identity, his achievements had been put in books. Immortalized on the Internet. There'd even been a stuffed Avatar toy for awhile, complete with tattoos!

And furthermore, he'd been the first Avatar to emerge after the disappearance of Avatar Roku more than a century earlier _and_ was the only known survivor of the Air Nomad genocide at the hands of the Sons of Zhao – whose existence, in part, had been a primary cause of the Fire Nation civil war.

So, yeah, he was _sort of_ a big deal.

Yet, _Katara_ hadn't known anything about any of that. And when she'd found out ...

Aang cringed at the memory of those impossibly blue eyes shuttering like iron doors, and that exquisite face going cold. She seemed equal parts angry and embarrassed. The former, he could understand to a certain extent. She'd accused him of appropriating his own culture, for example. That had been ... a moment.

Her anger, however, was still a complete mystery to him. Why would she be so freaked out to discover that he personally was the Avatar? It would have been one thing if he'd been masquerading as someone from the Water Tribe. Then he could understand her being disillusioned to discover that an Avatar she'd always believed had been one of "her people" had been from another nation entirely.

But that hadn't been the case. Maybe Katara had been in one of those "Avatar Kuzon" fan clubs that had sprung up right before the war and was pissed she'd wasted time stanning a person who _technically_ never existed.

The tragedy of it was that now that he'd actually met Katara, he thought that Zuko's weird plan _could_ have worked. Aang knew he'd have no problem whatsoever _appearing_ besotted with her. There was that spark that had traveled between them, the blush on her beautiful face when they'd talked before adjourning to a more private location, and then their gentle flirting in the tea room before all hell had broken loose. The chemistry between them was there and palpable – no pretense required.

He had to admit that he'd been rather looking forward to playing the part of Katara's boyfriend ... being close to her, seeing her smile, hearing her laugh. And maybe even –

A light snapped on above his head, and Aang nearly jumped out of his chair.

Xing Ying was walking through the door of his office, riffling through some papers. She glanced up and did a double-take, shaken to find him there.

"Master Aang! What are _you_ doing here? I'd thought you'd left for the evening."

Aang relaxed. Despite his entreaties, Xing Ying often worked late, especially when there were big events coming up. He paid her for it, of course, but he felt a stab of guilt that she was still toiling away well after closing time.

"Hey, Xing Ying. Oh, well ... I decided the night was still young, so I might as to come back and do some more work."

Aang inclined his head toward the pile of programs. "Those are all autographed and ready to go, and I'm nearly done signing a few of those contracts we got earlier in the week."

"Wonderful." She scooped up the booklets and put them neatly back into their box. "I'll put these in the vault until the benefit and scan those contracts in to be filed."

Aang heard her, but he was frowning as he read a piece of paper that he'd unearthed from beneath his desk blotter.

"Remind me again why Sato Incorporated wants me to speak at this 'Leadership Lunch' they mention in this letter?"

"It's to support their scholarship program for young women interested in going into STEM fields," answered Xing Ying. "They've bought two tables for the benefit banquet, so I guess they're hoping for some reciprocal consideration."

Aang nodded absently. Of course. It was a measure of how distracted he was that he'd even had to ask. Tonraq Sato, the company's CEO, was very interested in advancing science and technology education for young women. One of his great-great grandmothers had been a noted inventor and businesswoman who had – Aang smiled sadly to remember this, under the circumstances – retired to the South Pole to live with her wife, a member of the Southern Water Tribe.

"That's reasonable. I like talking to young people about their goals and potential. Ask Yee Li to contact Sato Inc. tomorrow and ask for any specific talking points they'd like me to hit."

"Oh, I can handle that, Master Aang. I've spoken with the head of the company's marketing department many times," she said. "I can call her first thing and start drafting your speech based on what she says."

"Perfect." His bland tone bothered him, but he decided not to dwell on it. "Thanks, as always, Xing Ying. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Of course, Master Aang," she said crisply, shifting the box to rest on one hip. "How was your appointment, by the way? Did it go well?"

Aang flinched, and tried to cover the motion with a stretch. He could tell by Xing Ying's fleeting look of concern that he hadn't been quite able to sell it.

"... Right. My _appointment._ Um ... actually, no. It _didn't_ go well," he murmured, rubbing his forehead. "I mean, it started out nicely. _Really_ nicely, actually. But it's not going to work out."

"I'm sorry. Maybe it was for the best then. You have so much on your plate already."

Aang was quiet. What even to say to that? Xing Ying was very likely right, but for the wrong reasons. He was the Avatar – he was well able to multitask. But maybe it _was_ for the best that the whole farce had been derailed before he'd done something stupid.

Xing Ying, correctly interpreting his silence to be the end of the conversation, began to walk away, but lingered at the door.

"Master Aang, have you eaten?"

Aang was startled. "Huh?"

"I was going to go to next door to Ninja Bao. The leek dumplings you like are back on the menu, and the barbecue tofu bao, too. Would you like to join me? Or I could bring you back something."

Aang could taste the flavor of the pandan buns from earlier, and he considered that maybe he did need something to wash away the entire memory of what had happened at the Jasmine Dragon.

But when he looked at Xing Ying and saw her pink cheeks and hopeful expression, he shifted in his chair, feeling slightly uncomfortable. After a few seconds, he pushed away his uneasy feelings. Xing Ying, he told himself, was only being kind and thoughtful, that was all. No need to take his shitty night out on her and start overthinking anything.

"Wow, that sounds great, but I ate earlier. Thanks, anyway." He gave her what he hoped was a professional smile of appreciation. "You go ahead and enjoy yourself. I'll be going home soon."

Her expression fell, and Aang could see the light dim in her eyes.

He immediately felt like a jerk. Would a casual dinner with a trusted employee and an enthusiastic member of the fledgling group of Air Nomad history devotees he had dubbed the "Air Acolytes" really hurt anything? Maybe it would even blast him out of his funk to talk Air Nomad culture with someone who wouldn't run off in the middle of the conversation.

His instincts, though, told him that it probably wouldn't be the best idea. If there were others involved, maybe it would have been all right, but just him and Xing Ying alone? Risky. Better to not risk any mixed signals. He needed to maintain appropriate boundaries between employer and employee – and anyway, he really didn't think that barbecue tofu bao was going to solve his problems.

"All right." She gave him a wan smile. "Goodnight then, Master Aang."

"Goodnight."

She turned off the light again when she left, which was fine with Aang, but he reflected that Xing Ying probably had done it by rote, and he uneasily wondered how often she entered his office when the place was empty, and what she did once there.

He quickly decided those were questions to which he probably didn't want or need answers.

When he heard the front door close, Aang allowed himself to melt back into his chair. He scrubbed his hands over his face and stared up at the ceiling.

His reaction to Katara made him wonder – was he upset over what had happened in part because he was lonely and subconsciously craving romance? It had been a year – no, close to _two_ years – since he'd ended things with Soo-Min. He'd not really considered looking for another girlfriend in that time. He had his work to occupy him, and having a relationship just wasn't top of mind.

He was 22, so he had plenty of time. And he was the Avatar, so he had plenty of choices.

Aang slowly shook his head. No – he was upset about what happened that evening at the Jasmine Dragon because Katara was _special_. He'd known that that the moment their eyes had met. There had been something _there_ and he'd thought Katara had felt it, too. And then ... it just all went to shit.

He knew he'd have to get over it. It wasn't meant to be, and that was that. They were only supposed to have been _pretending_ to date, anyway, so really, Katara hadn't been an option in that way at all. Not exactly. But, he also knew that the memory of _those eyes_ and their brief closeness was going to haunt him for a good long while. He couldn't even start to think about searching for romance until he was sure that he wouldn't compare his interactions with potential love interests to the fleeting moments he'd spent with a woman he'd likely never see again.

A buzzing sound made him frown, and he waved his hand around his ear in annoyance. He loved all living things, true, but some he loved more than others. Flies and other insects were fairly low on that list.

But the buzzing didn't stop, and it took a moment for Aang to realize that the sound wasn't coming from near his ear.

Sitting up, he scanned his desk and located the source. It was his phone, lit up and vibrating.

Aang sighed. He was near positive that it was Xing Ying calling from Ninja Bao, asking if he was sure he wouldn't change his mind. Maybe he _was_ going to have to have a talk with her ...

He picked up his phone and glanced wearily at the caller id. What he saw there made him sit bolt upright in his chair.

_**K Meyok** _

_**is calling** _

Aang stared at the phone in complete shock. His palms were suddenly drenched with sweat, and he could nearly taste his heartbeat.

"She's calling me! Wait ... why? Did she forget something at the tea shop? Is she okay? Did she get into more boba? Is she still mad at me? What could she ... okay ... okay ... stop talking to yourself and maybe _answer the damn phone, dumbass_!"

For a moment, he wondered if he'd been possessed by Toph.

His thumb descended on the icon to accept the call, and he had to clear his throat to keep his voice from cracking.

"Katara?"

* * *

An hour before Katara would pick up her cell to call the smartest being on earth, she'd been a whirlwind of seething fury.

The cabbie had been magnificent, shortening what was usually a 15-minute ride to 6 minutes flat. She'd jumped out almost before the car had stopped moving and hurtled through the doors of the building, acknowledging the security guards on the ground with a brief, tense nod, and ignoring the uneasy glances they shot at her and then each other. She'd forced everything out of her mind except the task at hand: confronting Zuko.

Focusing on ripping Zuko's head off – metaphorically, of course – helped her to _not_ think about what an _idiot_ she must have seemed in front of the fucking _Avatar_ , or about Aang's beautiful eyes and beautiful ... everything else, and how she'd actually been looking forward to getting to know him.

The offices of Hira'a Industries were largely deserted, for which Katara gave silent thanks. She was not in the mood for any nonsense or chit-chat. Grim-faced, she stalked through the quiet reception room, laser-focused on her mission.

As she drew closer to Zuko's office, she saw a lone person at a desk outside the heavy double doors.

Katara gulped a little. She'd forgotten about Jin.

Mop-topped and cute as a button, Jin Hayashi was the keeper of Zuko's inner sanctum and thought her boss hung the moon and carried the stars in his eyes. If she didn't feel a person was worthy to talk to Zuko, no matter who they were, the only thing they would get from Jin was a brittle smile and directions back to the elevator.

In other words, Jin was fearless and took no prisoners, and while Katara thought she could _probably_ take her in a fight if it came to that, she was hoping not to have to prove it.

Hi, Jin." Katara put a little honey in her voice when she got close enough. "Is Zuko free?"

The woman smiled at up at her, completely friendly and open. Katara smiled back, happy Jin was not a mind-reader because she wouldn't have gotten within 10 feet of Zuko if the younger woman could have divined her thoughts.

"Oh, hi, Miss Meyok! I think so, but just let me check."

She studied her computer screen for a second and gave Katara a quick nod.

"Yep, he just got off a conference call that was his last appointment for the day. But he _is_ due at a special dinner in about 45 minutes, and he'll have to leave here in –"

"Oh don't worry," said Katara through gritted teeth, already on the move. "This isn't going to take long."

She was at the door to Zuko's office when she heard Jin announcing her arrival on speakerphone, and through it before the woman hung up.

Katara stopped short, though, when she caught sight of Zuko at the other end of his huge office, fixing the bow tie of his tuxedo in front of a mirror she was pretty sure had not been there before. He looked very spiffed up, his dark hair slicked back and a blaze-red carnation in his buttonhole. She half-wondered if the supposed "dinner" was a ruse, and he was really headed off to meet Mai somewhere for a romantic getaway.

Zuko's gaze caught hers in the glass.

"Katara, this is a surprise. What's up?"

His casual tone caused her blood to spike again, and she glared at him through slitted eyes.

"Give me _one_ reason ... just _one_... that I don't kick your narrow ass from here clear across Yue Bay and back again!"

Zuko stopped fiddling with his tie and turned to face her. His eyebrows met sharply in the middle of his forehead, like two combatants touching swords.

"Uh, well, for one thing, I'm going to a dinner honoring my mother's grandfather tonight, and if you did that, I'd need to get my tux pressed again. This fabric wrinkles like crazy."

Zuko eyed her with slight impatience. "Why do you sound so angry? What's your problem?"

" _My_ problem?" She felt rage bubbling up, threatening to overwhelm her. " _I_ don't have a problem, Zuko. But _you_ obviously have a very large one, since it's clear you've been operating without a _brain_ for who knows how long!"

"What? I don't –"

"– The Avatar!" Katara just managed to keep from grabbing fistfuls of her own hair. " _You wanted me to fake-date the fucking Avatar!_ "

She waited for Zuko to blush with embarrassment of his scheme blowing up in his face, or for his shoulders to droop, or for stammering protestations.

What she _didn't_ expect was for Zuko to look at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Uh, yeah. That's the idea. Why are you acting like this is news to you?"

Katara nearly gasped at Zuko's nonchalant attitude. Was he trying to gaslight her? Was this some backhanded punishment for her shrugging off the asinine speculation that the two of them were secretly fucking?

"Because it _is_ news to me, Zuko!" Katara thought her head would explode. "For 10 years, I've been under the impression that the Avatar was a short, skinny kid in a headband and a bad-fitting hanfu called Kuzon Tsang. I remember seeing his picture in all the newspapers and all the news shows when he solved his part of the Equation of the World. I know people grow up, but I don't remember any tattoos and I _do_ remember the Avatar having hair!"

Zuko's brow furrowed. "He used that name because the Sons of Zhao laid a bounty on any surviving Air Nomads, and a kid called 'Aang' would have been a dead giveaway. The White Lotus figured it would be safer for him to pretend to be from one of the Colonies until the Equation business was settled. But three years ago, my Uncle Iroh as the Grand Lotus said that the members of the Sons of Zhao were all either in jail or dead, so it was safe for Aang to reveal his true heritage and name. There was a huge celebration ... a statue dedicated to him at the Harbor Museum on behalf of the Fire Nation ..."

Katara could have wept. So _that_ was why his face looked like it had been carved out of marble. It actually _had_ been. The statue she'd admired upon visiting the Air Nomad portion of the Harbor Museum's Four Nations tribute actually _was_ Aang, albeit a slightly younger version.

"You seriously don't remember any of that?" Zuko looked at her askance. "The big reveal that someone had survived the Air Nomad massacre _and_ was the Avatar was the hugest news story in decades. A lot of people thought the Avatar Cycle had disappeared with Avatar Roku, and Aang was proof it hadn't."

Katara was silent for several long moments. Then:

"You said this all happened three years ago? Aang revealing who he really was?"

"That's right."

She bit her bottom lip and clenched her fists so hard, her nails dug into her palms.

"Zuko, I wasn't _here_ three years ago. Don't you remember where I was? And _why_? And that I wasn't exactly getting Google Alerts or anything?"

Zuko's brow creased deeper, and then it hit him all at once. Katara could tell the moment it did, because his expression changed so rapidly that it was almost as if there was another man standing there.

He paled, dropping into a nearby chair as if he'd been shot.

"Shit. _Shit._ "

Zuko looked bleakly up at her.

"I ... _shit._ I _didn't_ remember that you were –"

He bit off what he was going to say, and for that Katara felt grateful. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it, whatever it was.

"Okay. I'm getting it now," she said softly. "You forgot about ... _all that_ , and assumed I was up on all current events, I guess?"

Zuko uttered another sharp curse.

" _Now_ I get why you seemed so unimpressed hearing his name and why you were asking me things like what his job was. I thought you just didn't want to gush over the Avatar, not that you had no idea who I was talking about!"

"I had _no clue._ " She grimaced, massaging her temples. "Oh, and I made _such_ a good impression when I met him, too. Especially when I accused him of cultural appropriation."

Zuko's eyes widened. "You did _what?_ "

"When he told me his tattoos were Air Nomad tribal markings, I actually lectured him about appropriating a culture that had been so brutally treated and wasn't his own, because all this time I thought all the Air Nomads had been wiped out!"

She put a hand over her eyes. "The _fucking Avatar_ , Zuko! I accused the _Air Nomad Avatar_ of not being _woke_ enough."

"Yeah ... that's kind of ... not great."

Zuko looked sympathetic, but then his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Hold up. What do you mean by when you _met_ him? Your 'date' isn't even until Saturday."

"We've been texting back and forth for a few days," she said. "He thought it would be a good idea if we were seen interacting with each other in a public place, so that it would seem like we hit it off and he asked me out. We decided to stage our little meet-cute today at the Jasmine Dragon during the evening rush. It might have even gotten the attention of some of the gossipmongers who hang out around there."

Zuko gave a low whistle. "He's got a brain, that kid. Well, obviously. You remember that huge operation with the Fire Sage dissidents we finished in the last months of the war? On Crescent Island?"

"Yeah ..."

"Aang diagrammed that whole thing," said Zuko. "In fact, a lot of the final maneuvers of the war were _his_ ideas. The way we captured my dad? Aang not only worked it out, he did everything _himself_. Got my father to surrender to the authorities rather than ..." Zuko drew a finger meaningfully across his throat.

Katara stared. "A 12-year-old kid laid out the endgame for an entire _war_?"

"When that 12-year-old kid is the Knowledge Spirit's reincarnation and the smartest person on the planet, that can happen. I'm just glad he was on _our_ side."

She was quiet for a few seconds. "Zuko, I told Aang that I didn't think I could go through with it. This fake relationship thing."

"What? Why?" Zuko blurted, eyes wide. "You and the Avatar stepping out would be like breadcrumbs to a turtleduck for the press!"

"Oh, and what are we supposed to talk about on these 'dates'?" Katara made quote marks in the air, her eyes glinting dangerously. "The weather? Books I haven't had time to read? Oh, _I_ know – I can regale him with stories about that one patient of mine who farts every time I do sciatic massage on him!"

"Uh, I'd maybe pass on that one. Books might work, though."

"Zuko, this man is the _living embodiment of Wan Shi Tong!_ What the hell do you think I could _say_ to him to even remotely keep his interest?"

"But, you'd only have to _seem_ like you're keeping his interest. It's not like you're going into this actually wanting to be his girlfriend. ... Right?"

Katara felt the blush starting beneath her neck. She knew she'd have maybe about five seconds' grace of silence before Zuko started getting suspicious.

"Not the point! If I just had to pretend to be completely fascinated by one of your rich buddies talking about their Calderan-leather loafer collection, that would be one thing," she said. "But with Aang, I'd be reminded that I'm eating expensive appetizers with a guy who's as close to a living god as it gets! He's so out of my league, it's not even funny."

Zuko, lost in thought, ruffled his carefully arranged hair into disarray. Then he stood up and paced to the large window that framed the Republic City skyline, which now manifested as millions of tiny points of golden light against the backdrop of Yue Bay.

"Tell me what happened," he said at last, still staring out the window. "From the beginning."

Katara frowned at his back. "Why? What good will that do?"

"I'm curious at what point things went south, because other than the cultural appropriation thing, it doesn't sound like it was a complete ordeal. At least not right away."

"Well then you'd be wrong," she retorted, "because the _first_ thing I did when he came over to introduce himself was choke on boba, which he then had to help me hack up like a sick cat."

Zuko turned around at that. "You _what_?"

"Zuko Hirayama, if you laugh, I swear to Tui and La you're going out of that window face-first!"

"I don't think it's funny. It sounds terrifying," said Zuko solemnly. "But you weren't hurt or anything, were you?"

"Ugh. No, not really. At the end, the only thing wounded was my pride." Katara felt a bit ashamed that she thought Zuko would laugh at her ordeal. "I'm just saying it wasn't exactly moonpeaches and cream from the start with me and Aang."

"So, wait ... you go to the Jasmine Dragon so it could seem like you met before your actual fake date, and he basically saves your life?"

"There was no 'basically' about it. He _did_ save my life," muttered Katara, "And then ... well ..."

She gave a quick synopsis of the evening, leaving out such small, insignificant details as her utter and immediate thirst for Aang and the series of quick daydreams she had about testing the extent of his flexibility.

Zuko, she reasoned, didn't need to know all of that.

"... And then I told him I couldn't do it and left," she said, winding up the story. "I jumped into a cab and came here, ready to tear you several new assholes."

"Katara, what the _hell?_ " Zuko groaned. "You just ran out on him and left him hanging?" 

"I panicked!" Her voice pitched. "I'd already completely embarrassed myself in front of him, and that was _before_ I even knew he was the Avatar! I didn't want to stick around to see how much worse I could humiliate myself!"

"But this misunderstanding was _my_ fault! Why didn't you just call me from the tea shop and rip me several new assholes from there? Maybe I could've gotten you both on speaker and we could've straightened things out."

"... I didn't think about it," she mumbled. "I was just so overwhelmed that I felt like I needed to just get away as quickly as possible."

"And cause _me_ bodily harm."

"... Well. Yeah. That too."

Katara recalled the twinge of disappointment she'd felt when she realized Aang hadn't pursued her. She wondered if he had, would she have listened to what he had to say? Perhaps ... or maybe she would have suggested they both confront Zuko to find out where the signals got crossed.

"But you had to realize _Aang_ didn't have anything to do with any of this," said Zuko. "Why punish him for something he didn't have any part in?"

"Okay, so I was rude," said Katara, trying to rally. "Like I said, I panicked. And anyway, I'm sure he's forgotten all about it by now. He's the _Avatar_. There's the weakness in your plan: Who would buy the _Avatar_ being interested in some random Water Tribe girl when he can literally have _anyone else_ in the world?"

Zuko gave her a wry smirk. "Well, a _lot_ of people seem to buy a former _Fire Prince_ being interested in a 'random Water Tribe girl.'"

"But at least _we_ have history," she said. "Yes, the idea that we're in love with each other is laughably ridiculous, but it's not like we just met somewhere a week ago and started hanging out – and no offense, but the reincarnation of the spirit that governs all wisdom pretty much outranks slightly disgraced royalty. Sorry."

He shrugged. "You're not going to get any argument from me."

"I honestly can't even fathom how you could think the flipping _Avatar_ would ever be interested in a girl like me," pursued Katara. "Even if this were some kind of movie, it would be panned for being entirely unrealistic!"

Zuko studied her in silence for a few moments.

"You said Aang got you two a private room to have your tea and talk? One all to yourselves, where you were basically given a ton of snacks you didn't order and were basically waited on hand and foot? Or could have been, if you'd wanted that?"

Katara veiled her eyes. "I suppose. Those lychee cookies were really good, I have to admit."

"Aang's not a big fan of being fussed over or coddled," said Zuko in a thoughtful voice. "He doesn't like feeling he's taking advantage of his station or that he's putting anyone out. But _he_ suggested the tea room and all the goodies. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was showing off a little. Maybe even trying to impress you. So maybe you're selling yourself a little short?"

Katara demurred, not wanting her mind to wander down _that_ road. Aang was gorgeous, fun, brilliant – obviously – and intriguing. _Him_ actually trying to impress _her_? Aang had done that the moment he'd showed up at her little booth just by being what he was – unbelievably hot. All the rest had been icing on the cake.

"I nearly died and we were being gawked at and photographed by strangers," she reminded Zuko. "He was just being nice, I'm sure. It's pointless to read anything more into it than that."

"If you say so." Zuko didn't exactly look or sound convinced. "Well, it's a moot point, I guess. I'm not going to push you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I appreciate you both being willing to help. I'll call Aang tomorrow. Maybe he can forgive me for making a mess of this, and he'll be willing to use that big brain of his to figure out another way I can sort things out with Mai's family. And that goes for you too."

"... What?"

"I owe you an apology." Zuko bowed low before her. "I was in such a lather thinking about how to get Mai back that I didn't make _absolutely_ sure you knew everything you needed to know. Please forgive me, Katara."

Katara looked at Zuko's bent head, and felt a lump rise in her throat. She considered how furious she'd been upon entering his office and how she'd been prepared to tell Zuko to shove his "big ideas" up his ass.

Now, seeing him so penitent before her, she felt her anger completely ebbing away. Zuko was willing to give up his plan – the one thing he thought might make things right between him and Mai – simply because he'd not remembered something rather vital.

She didn't think she could really blame him there, either. After all, Zuko had forgotten something from her past that Katara wished _she,_ too, could scrub from her mind forever.

"You made a mistake. And I flipped out on the Avatar after he was nice enough to not let me die in the most ludicrous way possible." She suddenly felt drained. "It's kind of a wash, really. But, apology accepted."

Zuko stood and looked at her with a humbly contrite expression that reminded her of their time back in the Rebellion when he'd accidentally spilled water on her sleeping bag and had insisted on catching the fish for their dinner the next few days in order to make amends and "assuage his honor."

"So, we're good, right?" He looked a little anxious. "I don't get any new ... uh ... orifices?"

"Not tonight anyway. At least not from me," she said with affectionate exasperation. "Yes, we're good."

She tapped her chin, thinking. "And now that I know _how_ this happened, I think _I_ should talk to Aang."

Zuko threw her a mystified glance. "Talk to him about what? The plan's cancelled. What more is there to say?"

"Well, I should at least apologize for rushing off the way I did and sticking him with the bill."

"He wouldn't've let you pay." Zuko half-smirked. "Anyway, his money's no good at the Jasmine Dragon. They probably bent over backwards for him, right?"

"Are you kidding? Even that friend of Mai's from the circus – what's her name ... the really cheerful one who could bend herself into a circle?"

"Ty Lee?"

"Right! Even Ty Lee couldn't contort herself the way those servers were doing. Though that Kimi lady was really nice." Katara gnawed her bottom lip. "Just ... hold tight, okay? I need to think about this a little more. I'll text you after I've had a chance to clear the air with Aang."

"Katara, are you sure?" Zuko sounded hesitant. "Maybe we should just leave well enough alone."

"I'm sure. I'm not making any promises." She held up a finger. "But ... well, let's just see what happens after I talk to Aang again. Enjoy your dinner."

"Not sure how likely that'll be. I have to give a speech. Got notecards and everything." Zuko sounded grim. "I figured I'd start off with some heredity jokes, but I realized you can't make a crazy-ass father _or_ sister sound funny."

Katara gave him a sympathetic smile as she turned to leave.

"Try some puns about Fire Flakes. You'll bring the house down."

* * *

If the trip to Hira'a Industries' main office was etched in Katara's mind, the journey back to her apartment was much less distinct. She took the light rail, stopping off at a noodle shop to pick up dinner. She then pottered around her apartment, sorting her mail, dusting a little, lighting a stick of incense at the small remembrance shrine to her mother on the console in the entryway, flipping listlessly through the offerings on TV, scrolling through YouTube ...

She grumbled under her breath. She was stalling and she knew it.

Finally, Katara decided that maybe she needed some liquid courage and so she poured a glass of wine and she persuaded herself that she'd only take a few sips. The noodles she'd save as a reward for finishing the call.

With that in mind, she grabbed her phone and swiped to her contacts, smiling to see that Aang was now first on the list.

_Deep breath in ... and out ... you can do this! Remember the memoir. No matter how this ends up, at least it'll be fuel for the memoir ..._

After a moment's more hesitation and another hasty sip of wine, Katara pressed her thumb firmly down on his name.

And hoped for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls can be fun ... but what's that smell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, I'm back! The news is not all good but not all bad. My mother is still very sick. She was briefly hospitalized and is now home but still not feeling great, and has lost her job. I've been quite depressed, but your support both in my personal life and in my story has made all the difference. Thank you so much.

* * *

Aang initially thought that he'd fucked up and let the call go to voicemail when there was a short period of dead air. Then there came a soft chuckle over the line that made him gulp audibly.

"I'm surprised you didn't yeet me out of your contacts after how I acted this evening."

Aang couldn't quantify the amount of relief he felt just hearing Katara's voice. She didn't hate him! That was ... a start. But she seemed to think that _she'd_ done something wrong, which was a notion he wanted to dispel immediately.

"No, I was going to text you tomorrow. I wanted to be sure you were all right. I also wanted to apologize for any misunder –"

"– Okay, I'm going to need to stop you right there. _You_ didn't do anything wrong, Aang. _I_ was the one who could have been a little less of a weirdo."

"You weren't a weirdo at all," said Aang. "But I had no idea you didn't know who I was. I don't understand Zuko not telling you ..."

"Well, he thought I already knew – like everyone _else_ in the world does – so I guess I can't really blame him _too_ much. A hint might have been nice, but water under the bridge now."

Aang was relieved they were getting to the heart of the matter so quickly.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I was a little surprised. I just assumed that's the reason Zuko thought of me for this whole deal. Not to brag, but the only person other than an ex-royal who'd get the gossiphounds' tongues wagging by being seen out and about with a beautiful woman probably _would_ be the Avatar."

He heard a sharp intake of breath over the line and a soft thank you followed by an almost embarrassed laugh. Surely she'd gotten such compliments before? Or owned at least one mirror? Not that looks were everything by any means, but he was reasonably certain he wasn't the first – nor would he be the last – person to be captivated by Katara's beauty.

"Yeah, Zuko _did_ say that the person he had in mind was probably one of the few people in this town that drew more attention than he did. I thought he was being over-optimistic, but _now_ I get it."

There was a pause.

"But I still feel I need to explain my reaction," she went on after a moment. "When you made your heritage and name known to the world, I was ... not here. I had some ... personal issues I needed to sort out, so I went back to the South Pole. I wasn't particularly interested in news from Republic City. Or anywhere else, for that matter."

Aang frowned. He sensed that he was getting an edited version of events, which was fine. Katara didn't owe him any grand explanations about her life. But he did wonder about the rest of the story. Yes, the Poles were quite far from Republic City, but they had newspapers and Internet just like other places. Perhaps Katara's family lived in a very remote village? Or maybe –

"– I just realized something," she said, bringing Aang out of his musings. "You told me you studied with Zuko. Does that mean he helped you learn the Runes of the Dragons?"

"He sure did." Aang grinned at the memories. "Someone else was supposed to teach me, but he had to go, uh, underground for his own safety. When Iroh told me his nephew had studied the Dragon Runes and could help me, I figured it was worth a shot. Things were already starting to get tense in the Fire Nation, and Dragon Runes masters weren't exactly growing on trees. Zuko and I didn't get along too well at first, as I think I told you, but he kept at me until I got them down. I couldn't have solved the Equation without him."

"Who taught you the Runes of the Waves, if I might ask?"

"I went to the North Pole for that. My sifu was Master Pakku. He was pretty tough, but –"

"– Pakku? You're kidding!" Her voice held a note of surprised delight. "He's married to my Gran-Gran! They were betrothed decades ago, but to be honest, it sounds like he was very much a fuckboy so she left and came to the South Pole. Then she met my Granddad, and, well ..."

"Wait, is your Gran-Gran named Kanna?"

"He _told_ you about her?"

"He talked about her all the time!" Aang was chuckling. "I had no idea they'd gotten married. Master Pakku and I haven't talked in ages. I'm really happy for him, because it was obvious that he realized, um, his fuckboyness pretty quickly after your grandmother took off and regretted it deeply."

Katara laughed and Aang felt his heart do a slow somersault. He would have gladly told a thousand more stories about his travels just to hear that sweet laugh over and over again.

In the end, he almost _did_ tell Katara a thousand more stories. They were on the phone for nearly an hour during which he regaled her with tales of his early days preparing for the Equation. He told her his experiences in the North Pole and how he'd mastered the Runes of the Waves rather quickly, and was a bit startled but not terribly surprised to hear that Katara had been taught the Wave Runes by Master Pakku, though at a slightly later age than he had been taught. Aang confided that it was difficult for him at first to understand, let alone conquer, the Runes of the Soil, but despite a shaky start, he'd had the necessary breakthrough, and his prickly Earth Kingdom sifu was now one of his best friends and also his business partner. And he waxed rhapsodical about immersing himself in the Runes of the Winds – which he'd conquered even before knowing he was the Avatar – under the watchful and caring eye of Monk Gyatso, a member of the Air Nomad Council of Elders, and a man that Aang would venerate and miss forever.

He learned more about Katara's life, too, beyond the truncated dossier Zuko had given him. Her mother had died when Katara was quite young and she'd been raised by her father, who was the chief of their village, and the aforementioned Gran-Gran, her village's head midwife. She had an older brother named Sokka who lived in Republic City, worked as an engineer, and was thinking about getting into politics.

They talked in hushed tones about the civil war that had gripped the Fire Nation, both amazed that even though they'd both been part of the Rebellion against Fire Lord Ozai's rule, they'd never actually crossed paths. Katara had been in Zuko's cadre, moving from nation to nation to aid political prisoners and gather support to beat back Ozai's forces and the also the Sons of Zhao. Aang, meanwhile, had been largely sequestered in a room above the original Jasmine Dragon as an unofficial field general, working up plans of attack.

"When word of the civil war came to the Southern Water Tribe, I just remember my dad saying that he didn't think it would stay within the Fire Nation," said Katara, "It hadn't even been going on for two months before Ozai's army started raiding the Water Tribes for supplies. We realized that he was starting to make his move and we had to do something to stop him. My Dad and most of the warriors of the surrounding villages went to help the Rebellion, and then we didn't hear anything from them for ages. Sokka and I left our village to find out what happened.

"We ran into Zuko and Iroh not long after we got to Ba Sing Se. It was sort of a rocky beginning. Neither Sokka or I were thrilled that the first people we were meeting were Ozai's son and brother, but then we found out they were on _our_ side. Iroh was the one who told us that our father and most of the warriors had been caught and imprisoned at the Boiling Rock penitentiary. Freeing them was one our first missions in the Rebellion. I remember being so surprised that so many people from the Earth Kingdom, and even the Fire Nation colonies, were willing to help with what was basically an internal battle. Iroh pointed out that Ozai needed to be stopped for the good of _all_ nations or we'd right back to the old days of endless combat. It was almost exactly what my dad had told us."

Aang nodded at the truth of her words. War had raged among the four nations for centuries until the night a comet passed close by the Earth during a duel between Roku, the Avatar of the Fire Nation who had lived at that time, and Sozin, who was then the Fire Lord. When the comet disappeared from the night sky, so had the combatants. No bodies had ever been found, and neither man had ever been seen again.

The strange event, dubbed the "Miracle of the Comet," was considered a portent of such great significance that the religious leaders of each nation – the Fire Nation sages, the Earth Kingdom clerics, and the Water Tribe shamans – urged their political leaders to call an immediate halt to all hostilities. That had led to a universal peace that lasted until Fire Lord Ozai – 112 years after the Miracle – attempted to institute absolute authoritarianism in the Fire Nation, showing himself willing to enslave and even kill his own people to do so. And everyone knew that eventually, Ozai would want to extend his despotic rule to neighboring lands. It would be just like the old days, indeed.

All of this flashed through Aang's brain in moments as Katara talked about her experiences in the Rebellion. Aang wondered how his life might have been different if he'd had known her when they were so much younger. Maybe they would have ... gotten close? More-than-friend close? Then again, he thought maybe it had been for the best that they hadn't met back then. He'd been an awkward, short kid with a messy haircut in too-large clothes to hide his tattoos. It seemed likely to him that Katara had always been gorgeous and smart and brave. A girl like her probably wouldn't have looked at him twice, Avatar or no.

"... So when Republic City was founded, Sokka and I decided to stay on." Katara was coming to an end to her story. "But then ... _things_ happened, and as I said, I decided to go back home to regroup a little."

There was that little hitch in her voice that made Aang wonder what exactly had happened there. Republic City had its issues, but what could have spooked her to the point where she'd run off to the South Pole and essentially cut herself off from the world?

"Well, I'm glad you decided to give Republic City another shot," he said, glad she couldn't see the soppy expression on his face. "And I'm sure Zuko is, too. When the monarchy officially ended and he came here, he had hangers-on, employees, and servants, but hardly any _friends_ except for me and a couple of people from the Rebellion who decided to put down roots here. He needed more people who knew him as just _Zuko_ , rather than as the ex-Fire Prince or even as Zuko Hirayama. I wish things with him and Mai hadn't gone south when they did. I think he would have had an easier time settling in if she'd come to Republic City with him."

"Agreed. They're so perfect for each other that I was shocked when Sokka told me they'd broken up. I was sure that they'd get married. In fact, a lot of us were sure they'd elope even while the war was going on."

There was a pause. "And I guess we finally have to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Zuko ... and his _plan_."

"... What do you mean? You said you weren't comfortable with going ahead with it. Which I completely understand!" he hastened to say. "Or does he have some sort of new plan?"

He wondered if Zuko was going to try to set Katara up with another fake boyfriend.

Aang's eyes narrowed. That would not be to his liking at all.

"Actually, Zuko said he was going to call you tomorrow to see if _you_ could maybe come up with something that he could do to get Mai's family to stop believing these stupid lies that have been going around."

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Aang breathed out a silent sigh of relief. "He's one of my best friends, after all. Of course I'll try to figure out a way to, uh, disentangle the press's idea of the two of you ... uh ..."

"Canoodling?"

Aang cracked up. "That is probably the most ridiculous word in the world, but it's totally on-brand for a rag like the _Rattler_!"

There was instant silence. Aang wondered if the call had dropped or if he'd somehow insulted her. Maybe she _liked_ the word "canoodling"?

"Katara?"

"I'm here. I'm just thinking that now that we've talked, maybe I can take back what I said about not being able to do this? I mean ... Zuko's thing."

His mouth worked soundlessly for a few seconds.

"You mean, you _want_ to go ahead with the plan? About us ..."

"... Fake dating? Yeah. That's what I mean."

Aang deflated a little. _Fake_ dating. Right. He had to remind himself that this was all a ruse. He couldn't get himself in too deep. She was gorgeous and enticing and fun, but he couldn't let himself lose focus as to what was going on. It might make Katara uncomfortable, and that would be a disaster.

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously. "I mean, I don't doubt that I could come up with something else for Zuko to try. I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do this."

"I know, and I appreciate it. But we've laid the groundwork, right? It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Aang swallowed. It didn't do anything for his dry throat, so he swallowed again.

"Yes," he managed in a quiet voice. "I guess it is."

"Besides, there's a reason I'm _particularly_ interested. I hope this doesn't make me seem totally shallow ..."

Aang forced himself to smile. He was sure he knew what she was going to say. That it would be a rush "dating" the Avatar. Even if it wasn't real, it would be an _interesting_ experience being on the arm of the greatest mind in the world.

Aang understood the sentiment, in part. He'd faced some form of it every day since he was 12 years old – and he really couldn't blame people ... there was only _one_ Avatar each generation, after all.

But still, he felt a little let down. He supposed he'd held out hope that Katara might be different from other people he'd met in his travels.

"I'm sure it isn't shallow," said Aang, through his false grin. "What is it?"

"Well ... the Flying Fish? The swanky place that Zuko made reservations for us on Saturday? I looked up the menu online. They've just changed their seasonal options and they have a 12-course chef's tasting that looks to _die_ for. The pictures had me drooling. I definitely won't mind having a delicious dinner like that – with Zuko picking up the tab!"

Aang's smile became real and threatened to stretch his cheeks to the breaking point.

"I saw that! And they have a vegetarian option with all these truffle supplements that I can't wait to taste!"

"You look at menus at places you've never tried before, too? I thought it was just me! My brother says he doesn't care about what's on a menu as long as there's meat."

"Oh no, I always look, but for the exact opposite reason of your brother. I have a lot of lunch meetings and I generally let my clients pick the place," said Aang. "I just like knowing I'm not going to be eating just salad and a buttered roll or out of the garbage or something."

They laughed together, and Aang was conscious that he hadn't laughed so much or talked so much to anyone outside his staff – and Toph – for a very long time. It felt good.

It felt _great_.

"So ... Saturday's on then." He tried to sound casual, but was well aware that he was probably failing miserably. "Our reservations are at 8. How about I pick you up at 7:30? That should give us plenty of time to get to the restaurant and make our _grand entrance_. Zuko said he's going to prime the pump so the paparazzi will be lurking. Should be interesting."

"Should be. Hopefully they get my _good_ side this time."

Aang thought about remarking that every side to him seemed to be a good side, but figured that ending the call by being a corny creep would not be the best move.

"I'll see you then." He hesitated a moment. "I'm glad you called. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. And ... having great food! And ... hopefully helping Zuko."

"Me too. All those things. Goodnight, Aang."

"Goodnight, Katara. See you soon."

He waited for Katara to hang up first. When he saw the "call ended" message, he put his phone down gently on his desk. Took a deep breath. Let it out.

And then like a little kid who'd snuck into the principal's office after school, Aang spun completely around in circles in his way-too-pricey desk chair, fists in the air.

" _Yes_! _YES!_ I get to see her again! Zhi Nu and Niu Lang, I owe you one!"

Aang was elated as he gave a shout out to the two famous mythological lovers that were honored in Republic City as the patron saints of love and romance. He made a mental note to place the traditional offerings of silk yarn and honey at their main shrine downtown at the very next opportunity.

There was a whisper of sound and a movement that he caught in his periphery, and he stopped the chair abruptly, wincing at the onset of extreme dizziness.

"Uh ... hello?"

There no response. When he squinted past his open door, he saw nothing and heard only the faint whine of traffic outside.

Aang waited a few moments more and shrugged, reasoning that the shadows that had lengthened with the evening must have caught his eye, and the sound he heard was the settling of the building.

It's unclear what he would have thought if he'd been just slightly quicker in stopping the chair. If he had, he might have been able to make out the outline of Xing Ying standing in the shadows with a takeaway bag from Ninja Bao clutched in her hand, watching him warily. He might have realized she'd caught the last lines of his side of the conversation, his exultant shout, and the little "round trip" he'd taken in his chair. He might have even spotted his usually stoic chief of staff biting her lip hard and blinking away tears before slipping away through a side door that was rarely used.

But Aang noticed none of that – though when he walked to the front door to head out for the night, he sniffed the air a little confusedly, wondering if he was just overtired or was he really somehow smelling barbecue tofu in the hallway?

Aang shrugged and dismissed his musings and gave himself over to the happy thoughts swirling in his brain and a few innocent – well, _innocentish_ – daydreams about just how this "date" at the Flying Fish might play out.

He could think of nothing else but Katara on his entire drive home.

**End Book One**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of Book One! Books Two and Three will be longer. Book One was to establish the plot and characters. Book Two is where things take off. See you there!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's go time! As Katara and Aang prepare to meet the press, Aang asks a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. As I mentioned on ff.net, my mother and I are being evicted because the stimulus hasn't been approved and I have to pack up our house since my mother is still sick. I will be pausing this story until after the holidays. Also, I will answer comments at that time. Thank you for your patience and support!
> 
> (Also to those who are wondering what happened to Katara and have guesses, no one is quite right, but there are bits and pieces there from different commenters. I will say I haven't seen what I have planned in any other story so I hope it comes as a surprise. Thanks!)

* * *

**Book Two: Objects Closer Than They Appear**

  
Katara shuddered to think how close she came to screwing up right out of the gate.

Things had moved quickly after what she'd dubbed "the Boba Incident" at the Jasmine Dragon. Luckily, it hadn't looked quite as disgusting on video as it had in person, and most of the people in the shop had concentrated on what Katara had to admit seemed like a pretty intimate moment with Aang leaning close and whispering to her. No one had to know that he'd just been checking to make sure she wasn't planning on another projectile performance.

Her phone had buzzed nonstop from the moment the pictures and clips and gifs hit the Internet. Sokka's **THE AVATAR SAVED YOU? ALSO, GROSS SIS** made her roll her eyes, but Gran-Gran's text consisting of one of the cute pictures of her and Aang from the shop with about three dozen thumbs-up emojis underneath caused Katara to burst into laughter.

At work, far from snickering the way they'd done over the Zuko nonsense, her fellow healers regarded her with awe. One woman had sidled up to her during a break to ask her if the Avatar smelled as good as he looked. Katara had given a disdaining glance but spent the rest of the day wondered the same thing herself. When they'd been close, she'd been concentrating on not passing out, and then had been so embarrassed that she hadn't thought to register whether he was wearing cologne or not.

Twitter had spiked for a good 24 hours after "the Boba Incident" with the celeb-spotting websites and most of the Republic City gossip sheets following suit, _except_ , Katara had noted, the _Rattler._

Well, that wasn't _exactly_ true – there was a small item at the bottom of the "Notable News" page that a person could see with a magnifying glass that mentioned the Avatar "sailing into action for a damsel in distress at a local tea shop." Katara noticed, however, the absence of pictures and the histrionic hyperbole that colored the account of her night with Zuko and their Rebellion friends at the Dragon's Breath. She was slightly taken aback by the _Rattler's_ subdued approach, and vague warning bells sounded in her head.

In the days before she was to see Aang again, Katara decided a cram session on Air Nomad history and customs was in order. She couldn't "date" the Avatar and not really know the first thing about his people, after all. Of course she knew much of the horrible story of how the Air Nomads had died, but she wasn't privy to some of most of the finer points of how the Air Nomads had _lived._

What she learned alternately fascinated her, perplexed her, and broke her heart. The Air Nomad way of life was so foreign when compared to Water Tribe customs and traditions, but it was also incredibly compelling. Traveling the world, preaching peace above all and goodwill toward men, worshipping their deities – huge creatures called Sky Bison that were said to be able to fly – long after such conventions had died out in other nations. It was all very interesting.

And Aang was the only Air Nomad left. One young man the repository of all that history and tradition. Katara could only imagine what a huge burden that had to be for him.

She'd also learned much about the Book of Yangchen and its importance in Air Nomad culture. Yangchen had been the previous Air Nomad Avatar before Aang – many centuries before he'd been born. She'd solved her portion of the Equation of the World in record time, though at an older age than Aang. She'd died relatively young, but her aphorisms and teachings had been gathered into a book that Air Nomads considered a sacred relic.

Air Nomads could spend a lifetime trying to translate the book and add their own unique annotations of the text. Those who did so through 35 chapters of the tome and had their annotations approved by the Council of Elders were awarded the same Mastery tattoos that Aang wore.

The final mark of the Master was to write an original thought to be added to the book keeping in line with Yangchen's own tenets. The scholars who succeeded in such a daunting task were rewarded with a final arrow that ran from the base of the spine to forehead, just as Avatar Yangchen had worn, and were revered as leaders among the Air Nomads. Most Masters became monks or nuns and spent the rest of their lives teaching Air Nomad philosophy to subsequent generations.

Aang had received his Mastery marks for annotating 35 chapters of the Book of Yangchen. At the age of 12! Katara was sure that had the Air Nomads not been wiped from existence, he would have achieved the 36th level, too.

She tried to picture him with an arrow going up his spine and ending in a point right between his eyebrows, and was a little surprised at how into it she was. 

With her mind full of Air Nomad culture, Katara planned for the date with the idea of showing Aang that she'd invested in learning about his people and their ways. She'd bought a lovely dress in a deep orange with golden accents. Not normally colors she'd wear, but Air Nomads favored autumnal hues like orange, yellow and touches of red. She'd studied hairstyles of Air Nomad women, smiling a little guiltily when she saw that most nuns shaved the forepart of their heads and let the rest of their hair hang down in a long braid. She didn't think the half-bald look would be very becoming on her, but the long braid she could do. Air Nomad women didn't wear jewelry, possibly feeling that such things weighed them down, and makeup was minimal.

It wasn't until Friday evening, as she sat at home half-watching a funny video on YouTube, that she realized that she was about to make a rookie mistake.

No one except herself, Aang and Zuko – and the paparazzi to whom Zuko had dropped hints – knew that she and Aang were going on a 'date' over the weekend. But during lunch that day, Lohsa, a woman Katara often worked with on tough cases, asked her if she planned on seeing the Avatar again, and if so, when. Katara had been non-committal, saying that perhaps she would see him again ... one never knew ... hoping the girl would take the hint and back off.

Lohsa hadn't taken offense to the brush off. With a slight cackle, she'd clapped Katara on the shoulder and nodded eagerly.

"It's so cool, you know? People said he'd only be interested in hoity-toity Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation girls." Lohsa's eyes had sparkled with satisfied malice. "I wonder what they have to say now that a Water Tribe girl's caught the Avatar's attention!"

That night, it slowly dawned on Katara that for the wrong reasons, Lohsa was right. In the Jasmine Dragon, she'd had her hair in a traditional Water Tribe style. She'd worn Water Tribe colors. And _that_ was the person who had – to the outside world at least – piqued the interest of the great Avatar. A smart woman would play on the possibility Aang might be intrigued by the differences in their cultures, not show up for their first date in some sort of Air Nomad cosplay.

She considered taking the pretty orange-and-gold dress back to the shop, but decided against it. Maybe she could wear it some other time.

Then she looked deep within her closet and got to work.

And now, minutes before Aang was due to arrive, Katara primped in the hall mirror, not displeased with what she saw. She wore a sleeveless wrap dress in dark blue with white trim, cinched with a belt of light blues on dark in a pattern reminiscent of ocean waves. She'd been undecided about her hair. Loose and flowy would have worked with the dress, but she opted to put it back in a half braid, cinching it with a barrette she'd bought from a boutique owned by a set of Southern Water Tribe twins. Dark-blue heels and the white whalebone bracelet Sokka had made and given to her on her 19th birthday completed the ensemble. Katara had decided to go light on the makeup. A coppery shade on her eyelids contrasted with her blue eyes nicely, a swipe of blush, and dab of dark peach lipstick enhanced her face without making her look like an understudy for the competitive fitness team her brother's girlfriend had led prior to coming to Republic City.

She was patting a few wayward strands of hair in place when her doorbell rang.

Immediately, her stomach dropped and her palms felt damp. She pursed her lips and took a deep breath through her nose.

_Relax. It's going to be okay. Yes, he's the Avatar. Yes, he's hotter than Fire Gummies with extra salt. But this isn't real. Just remember that none of this is real ..._

With a last glance in the mirror, she crossed the short distance to the door. Opening it with a little bit more care than usual, Katara pasted what she hoped was a of smile welcome on her face and prepared to greet her guest.

Aang stood on the top step, half his head above the doorframe. He blinked rapidly when he caught sight of her, and his mouth stretched into a wide grin.

" _Wow_. Hi."

Katara flushed to the roots of her hair under Aang's open appreciation. Her smile trembled because she wanted to hide her face behind her hands and giggle like a girl going on her first real date with the cutest guy in school.

_All right, focus! Get it together and say something!_

"Uhm ... hi there."

Katara was going for a sultry nonchalance, but at the end, she was just happy her voice hadn't squeaked at the end.

Aang was still staring at her. Katara saw something flash in the grey eyes, and her face blazed so hot that she feared it might melt down her neck.

"I just realized how inadequate 'wow' is to the occasion. Sorry." His eyes wandered up and down. "You look _amazing_."

"Um, thank you." She was proud of herself for managing to stay upright. "You look really nice, too."

That was a _vast_ understatement. Aang was dressed in a beautifully cut suit of orange-y brown that emphasized his long, lean limbs and enhanced the milky tone of his skin. Underneath he wore a snow-white shirt. The first few buttons were open, showing off the graceful, beautiful line of his neck. No tie. Brown loafers. Freshly shaved face _and_ head.

And ... she took a subtle indrawn breath ... _yes._ He was wearing cologne. A nice, woodsy scent. Not too overpowering, but nice enough that she wouldn't have minded getting closer to try to figure out the top notes.

He looked like he should be artfully brooding from the cover of a men's magazine, and Katara wondered if anyone would actually pay attention to her once they got an eyeful of Aang. Not just because he was the Avatar, either.

Aang shook his head sheepishly, briefly looking like a person who'd been out in the sun too long.

"Oh, uh, these are for you, by the way."

Her eyes widened at the sight of a beautifully arranged bouquet of flowers.

"Panda lilies!"

Katara smiled in delight, but was a little rattled. Had she been internally drooling over Aang so much that she hadn't noticed the big-ass bouquet he'd been holding right in front of him? Apparently yes.

"Thank you _so_ much, they're my favorite flowers. How did you know? Did Zuko tell you?"

He shook his head. "It was deduction, actually."

"Deduction? Oh ... won't you come in for a second? I want to put these in water. We have time, right?"

"Yep. We should be fine if we leave in about 10 minutes."

Aang followed her inside, looking around with interest as they walked through the short entryway and into the larger space that encompassed the living room and a small nook that Katara treated as a dining area.

"I really like your place. It's so warm and cozy."

"If you mean overheated and small, I agree," she grinned as she hunted for a vase and her flower snips. "I can't do anything about the second part, and when I complain about the first thing, the landlord just tells me that I'm overreacting because I'm from the South Pole."

"No, I mean it. It's really nice. You're utilizing all the space, and it doesn't look cluttered at all, but it also doesn't look sterile or empty. And I love the blue on the walls. It suits you." Aang threw her a grim look. "Your landlord sounds kind of like a monkeyfeather, though."

" _Monkeyfeather_?"

He laughed under his breath. "I'm around kids a lot, so I try to moderate my language. That's one of my favorite substitute curse words. Just substitute that with another word that prominently features the letters 'm' and 'f.'"

Katara laughed in delight when it hit.

"That's ... oh, that's _good_! I'm going to have to steal that. It'll come in handy for dealing with really tough clients."

Aang chuckled, and Katara started to feel warm all over. He just seemed so ... _perfect_ there, in the middle of her living room. Not perfect as in looks, though ... yeah ... but _perfect_ as in it seemed like he belonged there somehow.

Katara forced the thoughts of her mind. The last thing she needed was to start daydreaming about Aang looking at home in her apartment. She had to get her head into the game. She and Aang were just playing roles, that was all. It wouldn't do to get carried away.

"What did you mean by you 'deduced' I liked panda lilies?"

Her voice was a little sharper than she intended. When she saw the gray eyes widen, she dredged up a smile.

"I mean, I'm just wondering how you would have been able to do that? Panda lilies are pretty rare." _And expensive_!

"Actually, it was more of an observation, really." Aang shrugged. "When we were in the Flower Room of the Jasmine Dragon, the tabletop had different types of flowers painted on it. Remember?"

She nodded. "It was very pretty."

"I noticed that while we were talking, your hand would sort of stray to the corner where there was a painted panda lily," said Aang. "I don't even think you realized you were doing it. So I deduced that the panda lily was your favorite flower since your subconscious kept leading you to it."

Katara was more than a little impressed. But then again, he _was_ the Avatar. Of course he would notice little things like that and make the proper connections in his mind.

She excused herself to go put water in the small vase. Alone in her small kitchen, Katara took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. She took her time arranging the beautiful blossoms, stroking the lovely black-and-white petals. Did Aang knew what panda lilies symbolized? Possibly not, since that would be a _little_ much for a real first date, and almost incomprehensible for a fake one.

But then again, if he knew they were her favorite flowers, he probably hadn't been thinking about messaging. It was just a kind gesture. And a very pricey one. Aang wasn't a cheap date, which she found interesting. From what she'd learned in her research, Air Nomads were not big on personal possessions, and their monks and nuns took vows of poverty. Aang was obviously doing quite well for himself, going by his outfit and the fact that he'd been able to splash out for a whole bouquet of some of the most expensive flowers anywhere. Maybe there was an exception to the possessions deal if one was a godlike reincarnation?

Katara bustled out from the kitchen and was surprised to see Aang bent slightly in front of the small console in her entryway, studying the framed photos.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, glancing in her direction. "I noticed you had a remembrance shrine here and was curious. I use this same brand of incense in the one I have at home."

" _You_ have a remembrance shrine?"

The moment the words were out of her mouth, Katara wished she could shove them back in.

"I can't believe I just said that." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Of _course_ you would have one. I ..."

"You're fine, Katara, really." Aang said in a soothing voice. "I pay tribute twice a year to my people at the memorial at the Harbor Museum, though I do have some relics from the temples that I bow to each morning. But I have a shrine just like this for a particular person: my guardian, Monk Gyatso. He was the closest thing to a father I ever had."

Katara nodded, happy that she hadn't stepped in it too badly.

Aang turned back to bow to the photo that Katara knew by heart. It was of a smiling young woman in traditional Southern Water Tribe dress. The large frame was surrounded by candles, unlit incense and items that had special significance to the deceased. In front of this particular shrine was a Northern Water Tribe-style betrothal necklace and a heap of small, stone disks with the Water Tribe wave emblem scored into their surface – 29 in all, in this case – representing the age that the person died.

Katara was touched by Aang's gesture. Visitors didn't have to acknowledge remembrance shrines – particularly if they had not personally known the deceased – though it was considered good manners to do so the first time visiting someone's home.

Aang straightened and looked over at Katara with a gentle smile.

"Your mother had very kind eyes and was extremely beautiful. You look exactly like her."

"Thank you." Katara reddened with pleasure. "She was wonderful, so it makes me happy to be thought anything like her. Oh, there are some other pictures you definitely check out while you're over there."

She joined him at the console and pointed out photos of her village and of her Gran-Gran, including a sweet snapshot of Pakku kissing the bride on the cheek after his and Kanna's elopement.

Aang grinned. "Master Pakku looks really happy. He was always so serious and stern. I can see why he waited decades for your grandmother. And is that your father in that picture back there with the fishing spear? Good looks run in the family on both sides, huh?"

"Ha! I'm glad my brother's not here to hear you say that. He'd never stop preening," said Katara wryly, but inwardly elated at the double compliment. "Oh, and I found something a few weeks ago and got it framed. I've been meaning to take a picture of it and text it to Zuko."

She indicated a faded color photo in the far corner of the console. In the picture were Zuko and Sokka playing Pai Sho with equal expressions of deep concentration. Behind Sokka stood Katara, and behind Zuko stood Mai.

"Wow, the original Jasmine Dragon! I think I see Iroh in the background. I'd know that topknot anywhere." There was fond remembrance in Aang's voice. "It's weird seeing Zuko with his hair that short. And that's your brother, right?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I forget being that young. Ten years ago seems like forever." Katara glanced at Aang. "Were _you_ there at the Jasmine Dragon at that time? This was right after Ozai was put into prison and the war was declared over. You said you stayed in the rooms above the shop. I get that the White Lotus wanted to keep you under wraps, but it's a little weird to realize we were drinking snapdragon blossom tea and playing Pai Sho while the Avatar was upstairs in a storeroom or something."

"My accommodations were a _little_ better than that," said Aang chuckling. "But no, I wasn't there then. About a week before the war ended, I was smuggled out of Ba Sing Se to where Ozai was planning to make his last stand. After he was taken care of, I went to the Earth King's palace to recuperate a little. I was there about two weeks before the White Lotus escorted me to Omashu. I thought it would just be a short visit, but I ended up living there until I was 19."

"You lived in _Omashu?"_

Katara was a bit taken aback by that, and was momentarily distracted by their closeness. She idly realized that she and Aang were of the perfect heights for her to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"Yep! Not a fan of fortified cities?"

"No, it's just, I'm a little surprised. Wouldn't Omashu feel sort of ... closed in for an Air Nomad?"

Aang did the neck-rubbing thing again. Katara reminded herself that she was wearing lipstick and so couldn't bite her lip.

"A little, yeah. But it was for my own safety. Just because Ozai had been defeated, it didn't mean all of his cronies were, or that the Sons of Zhao had been completely eradicated. I needed a place where I could keep my head down for awhile, so to speak," said Aang. "I got used to it. Omashu was beautiful, in a lot of ways. And it was in the mountains, which reminded me of home a little. But ... on a vastly different subject, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure ..."

Katara wasn't sure why she felt nervous suddenly. The nervousness turned to slight panic when Aang turned to her, his grey eyes grave.

"I just want to be sure ... do you really want to do this? I mean _this_." He waved his hand between the two of them. " _Us._ The thing for Zuko. Are you _sure_?"

Katara was flustered. Was Aang having second thoughts? _Why_ would he be having second thoughts? Maybe she should have worn the orange dress after all?

"I ... um, yes. I told you I was fine with it. I'm not sure how or _if_ it will work, but I'm willing to give it a go." She looked closely at him. "Are _you_ not sure?"

"No, it's not that," said Aang. "It's just that I think that Zuko was so preoccupied about Mai and I was so happy that you didn't hate me after what happened at the tea shop, that both of us sort of overlooked an obvious potential problem."

"Aang, I didn't _hate_ you," said Katara, touching his arm in reassurance.

He looked stunned but pleased, and Katara shifted her gaze briefly, surprised by her boldness.

"I was embarrassed for _me_ ," she went on. "It really didn't have much to do with _you_ in that sense."

"I know you said it before, but it's nice to hear it again." Aang was smiling at her almost bashfully. Katara's heart swelled. Could he _get_ any cuter?

"But what Zuko and I didn't consider is how this will be for _you_ ," said Aang, snapping back to seriousness. "Assuming the celebrity-chasers take the bait, you'll be in their crosshairs. Zuko and I are used to it. But are _you_ going to be okay with camerapeople staking out your workplace? Or camping out on your stoop outside? Or trying to get quotes about our 'relationship' from your brother and your friends? I mean, it could get pretty messy. I remember once, some people went through my ex-girlfriend's trash looking for _proof_ that we were being, um, _intimate_."

Katara made a face. "Oh, _ew._ "

"Exactly." Aang looked apprehensive. "While I was getting ready for tonight, I got a text from Zuko saying that the 'vultures were circling.' That means we're going to walk into intense craziness at the Flying Fish. And I just started wondering if he – if either of us – could ask you to upend your life for ... however long this might take."

Katara bit the inside of her cheek, pondering this new wrinkle. In truth, _she_ hadn't considered any of that either. The base plan was for her and Aang to be seen together so that the tabloid press would have something else to focus on while Zuko made his move with Mai. But this was before she'd known she'd be paired with the damned Avatar. It was a wonder that he didn't have cameras trailing him right now.

"You and your ex ... did you break up because of all the scrutiny she faced? Or because of the invasions of her privacy?"

"Not really." Aang shrugged. "But it didn't help."

"Then this might work in our favor." She lifted a shoulder at his puzzled look. "Think about it. This _thing ..."_ She did the same gesturing between them that he'd done. "... will end eventually, right? If the paparazzi starts bugging me to that degree, then when we bring this all to a close, I'll have a built-in excuse: I'm just a simple girl from the Southern Water Tribe and I couldn't take the constant glare of the spotlight that comes with dating the Avatar."

Aang started to speak, but appeared to reconsider.

"Yes, that's ... I mean, you're right that it gives us an out that most people would buy."

"Sure. I mean, I think Zuko just assumed that we'd go on some dates, he'd propose to Mai, and then we'd just sort of fade into the woodwork. But maybe considering who _you_ are, that's naïve. They'd wonder what happened between us, and if they started digging, we could really be in a mess," said Katara. "I think that if we're going to have this fake relationship, we should probably game out a fake breakup."

One side of Aang's mouth curled into a grin.

"I love how you're already getting an exit plan together even before we've gone on our first phony date."

"Not quite yet," said Katara with an answering smile. "I _would_ like to eat first before we figure out the best way to faux-dump each other."

He laughed, and Katara felt that same fluttering in her stomach that happened when they'd met at the Jasmine Dragon.

"Okay, that works for me. We'll figure it out when it gets to that point. But for now ..."

Aang offered his arm to her. " _Shall_ we, Miss Meyok?"

Katara looked into the warm grey eyes and smiled before slipping her arm through his.

"We _shall_ , Mr. Khandrol."

She drew herself to her tallest height and gave an imperious toss of her head that old man Ozai himself couldn't have ever hoped to pull off.

"Let's go give the nosy gossipers something to _really_ sink their teeth into."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here. we. go. Date time! Flashing lights, flying fish, and a voice that seems familiar ...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes it's really me! Long time, no see, I know. I figured there was no time like Avatar Anniversary Day to re-emerge! My apologies for the long silence. Things blew up at the end of the year and things continue to be hard. My mother's physical and mental health have deteriorated and she now needs round the clock care, which I'm providing with my aunt. It has been a rough couple of months and I'm really sorry to have left people hanging. I appreciate all the goodwill expressed in reviews. They really cheered me up.
> 
> Someone asked me if it might be possible to post the remainder of the story all at once and I'm afraid I can't. As some of you know, English is not my first language. I can read and speak it fine but writing it is a challenge. A lot of the praise for this story goes to my beta, a good friend of mine who speaks my mother tongue and has taken my story and edited it to add euphemisms and grammar/sentence structure foreign to me still. It takes a lot of work to input her edits, and I still have 27 chapters of edits to do. It's a little daunting. But I will get through this and this story will be posted and completed, but I no longer can commit to a timetable of updates. I will understand if people wish to not read until the completed story is up. I can't thank everyone enough for standing by me and for all your support. Please, if you can, keep my mother in your prayers (if you do that) or in your thoughts (if you don't). Thank you so much!

* * *

Aang wondered whether in hindsight, it had not been the best idea to decline Zuko's offer of a swanked-out car – complete with suited and smiling driver – to convey himself and Katara to the restaurant.

His refusal was spurred by the fact that as an Air Nomad and the Avatar, his political and social views – such as they were – could be said to be an open secret in Republic City. For example, he was known for having a strong stance on climate change. He often rode trains and light rail to work and to appointments in town, was fanatical about recycling, and had his entire office remade under the principles of passive design to take advantage of natural energy opportunities. When the United Republic Council insisted on gifting him a vehicle, he in turn had insisted that it be the newest version of the Satomobile, which was electric- _and_ solar-powered, wonderful milage, and had the lowest emissions on the market.

With such a public profile as "veggie-chomping, peace-loving tree hugger," Aang knew it would have struck an off note if he'd rolled up with Katara in some chauffeured behemoth with tinted windows and a sound system that could be heard on the moon. As he'd explained to Zuko, even trading on the idea that he would want to pull out all the stops to impress his new potential squeeze, it would raise a lot of eyebrows and possibly invite unwelcome scrutiny if he strayed _so_ far from his philosophy to do so. Zuko begrudgingly agreed with Aang's assessment and cancelled the statement ride he'd had planned.

As he drove them to their destination and was hyperaware of Katara every moment that they were in the car, Aang found himself sort of wishing he'd opted to _not_ be such a good little Air Nomad. It was proving damned difficult to keep his mind on the road when all he could think was that it was very possible he'd met his perfect woman, and had committed to being in such a ludicrous situation with her.

Aang was grateful that he could set his mind to do many things at once, because while he kept up a sort of surface chatter, he was continually reminding himself to calm down and not be a complete slobbering asshole. Just because Katara was gorgeous ... _and_ sexy ... _and_ smart ... _and_ funny ... _and_ sharp-witted ... _and_ pretty much everything he could ever want or envision in a woman with whom he'd want to settle down, didn't mean he had license to get all moon-eyed. She hadn't signed up for that, and frankly, neither had he.

But Aang wondered what might have happened had he and Katara met under different circumstances. They'd just missed each other in the days of the Rebellion, but they'd both been young, so it was likely not much would have resulted from an earlier acquaintance. And Katara had been away from Republic City for three years. But she'd been back a little more than one full year. Couldn't Zuko have had the two of them over at his townhouse for dinner or something?

Aang immediately felt uncharitable at the thought. He knew he couldn't blame Zuko for not introducing him to Katara before now. After all, his friend had been a _little_ busy having an existential crisis and coming to terms with the end of a monarchy that had been the cornerstone of his family for thousands of years.

Also, while Aang loved Zuko like a brother, the ex-Fire Nation prince would probably be the last person he'd want to play matchmaker for him. Zuko's heart was so often in the right place, but he wasn't exactly the most ... subtle or patient person in the world. There was no evidence that he was much different in romantic matters, _except_ where they pertained to Mai. Aang could easily visualize his earlier dinner party scenario involving Zuko making an abrupt introduction, saying something vague and mildly awkward, and then staring silently at them the entire night as if willing them with his mind to interact.

So all things considered, Aang felt that the current circumstances were probably the best he could have hoped for. He just wished he'd had the foresight to do a bit of extra meditation before undertaking this little outing. Or, barring that, spent some extra time in the shower –

Katara stirred beside him, and a moment later, her voice broke into his thoughts just in time to keep him from traveling further down the perv superhighway.

"I cannot _believe_ this car. It rides like a dream!"

Aang sent a stern "relax!" commandto the areas of his body that clearly needed the directive. He wasn't 13 years old and Katara wasn't some masturbatory fantasy material. They were in each other's company simply to collaborate on a not-so-simple favor for a friend, and he owed her that respect.

"Oh, so it's the _car_ , huh?" He smiled wanly. "It can't just be that _I'm_ an amazing driver?"

"Hmm, maybe." There was a teasing lilt in her voice. "But I've read all about the Korra-class Satomobile. 'All-terrain, wonderful in wet weather, can climb mountains, fireproof exterior and interior, and so smooth, it's like riding on air.' Seems right up _your_ alley."

"Good point," he said while making an effortless lane change. "Even _I_ couldn't resist with a sales pitch like that. It's like it was made for me."

"Wasn't it? Sokka drooled over this version of the Satomobile for weeks when it was first introduced. I thought he'd cry when he heard the waiting list was 3 years long and they're all made to order. I guess being the Avatar has its perks."

"At times." Aang resisted blowing the horn at a dawdling sedan. "I can't say the URC hasn't been good to me. A little _too_ good, actually, in some respects. I like to keep a low profile, honestly, as much as possible."

"Well, we are definitely doing anything _but_ that tonight." She was quiet a moment. "You were so right to have us meet before going _public_ -public like this. It could have been a disaster if I'd found out you were the Avatar while we're supposed to be all snuggly and wide-eyed for each other."

"Very true." Aang frowned into his rear view mirror at someone tailgating him. "I have this sudden vision of you walking out on me even before the third course."

"Honestly, I probably would have," admitted Katara. "Then I would have hunted Zuko down and knocked the hell out of him with these shoes. These heels _aren't_ to be played with."

"Good plan." Aang's voice was deadpan. "That _definitely_ would have gotten you two out of the gossip columns."

There was a sudden sound like air being let out of a balloon, and then Katara was laughing so hard, she was nearly doubled over her seatbelt. Aang joined in, and he nearly missed their exit, having to do a couple of fancy maneuvers to get into the right lane.

In his periphery, he could see Katara dabbing at her eyes as she relaxed into calmness again.

"You know, I never would have expected the Avatar to be so ... so ..."

"Devastatingly funny and handsome?"

Aang cast a quick glance at her, feeling a little abashed.

"Just kidding. Well, maybe not about the 'funny' part."

"I was going to say _human_." She sounded amused. "But, I wouldn't _not_ say those other things."

Aang's eyes went wide at those words as he nudged the car forward in the line for the turn lane.

"Well, I _am_ human, though."

"But you're the reincarnation of a _spirit_. That's a little more than the standard: born, live, die, pattern the rest of us mere mortals get."

"Well, yes and no. _No_ , in that I was born, I will live out the rest of my life, however long that is, and I will eventually die, just like every other _mere mortal_ ," said Aang with a grin. "But also _yes_ , because I had a purpose in being born – solving my part of the equation – and when I die, Wan Shi Tong will be reborn into the next Avatar – one of your people, if the Cycle holds. I'm the only person on the planet who can say I house a spirit that will live on in someone else one day. So part of your point is valid. But Katara ..."

They were stopped at a light. He turned toward her and was again struck by the incredible beauty of her eyes.

"... I am just a person." He carefully considered his next words. "I've been thinking a lot about this. I'm not happy that you felt ambushed when you found out who I was when we first met, but in a way, you not knowing broke the ice a little, if that makes sense? You first encountered me as some bald dude with tattoos using a tired pickup line and _not_ as the Avatar. I hope that whatever happens with this ... _thing_ we're doing for Zuko ... that you'll still think of me as _just_ _Aang_."

Katara was looking quietly at him throughout that little speech. When he finished, her lips parted into a slender grin.

"I think that won't be a problem ... because I think I really like _just Aang_."

Aang nearly choked and his face flamed hot under her gaze.

"Oh. Good. Good. That's ... um ... _good_ ..."

He gulped and then grimaced at the sharp blare of a horn behind him.

Aang bit back the urge to curse, because he realized why the driver was so annoyed. He'd been so busy trying not to melt in a heap of happy at Katara's comment that he'd missed the monkeyfeathering light.

* * *

The Flying Fish was a refined-looking rectangle with a bland, white façade that, to Aang's eye, seemed more suited to a museum than a restaurant. In fact, there wasn't any indication of what was there except for an unobtrusive sign that jutted from the front of the building depicting two fish – one blue and one yellow – leaping into the air.

Despite the plain exterior, the place certainly was drawing a crowd. A steady stream of fancy cars slid into and out of the valet parking stand, disgorging elegantly dressed people who tottered slowly to the restaurant as if they were expecting – and maybe hoping – to be photographed. Aang didn't immediately notice any paparazzi lurking around. He was sure that they were lying in wait somewhere. He had a sixth sense about such things.

When it was Aang's turn to pull into valet parking, two men in immaculate suits slid smoothly into view on either side of the car, almost as if they were on skates. Their hands rested lightly on the door handles as they waited politely for Aang to release the locks.

Before doing so, Aang took a deep breath and turned to Katara with a lopsided smile.

"Once we get out, there won't be any turning back. Are you _sure_ you're okay with this?"

Katara faced him squarely and nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

He retuned her nod and pressed the lock-release button. The doors sprang open simultaneously, which impressed Aang. He suspected the valet staff had spent quite a lot of time perfecting that little trick.

He stepped out and gave his keys to the valet on his side as the man on Katara's side handed her out of the car with the utmost in professional courtesy.

But when the valet on Aang's side realized just _whose_ Satomobile he was expected to park, his eyes popped out as if they were on stilts and he dropped into a bow so quickly, Aang feared the poor guy was going to crack his head on the pavement.

The odd behavior of his partner caught the second valet's attention, and he was able to see Aang clearly for the first time. His mouth dropped open and he couldn't have hurried to the other side of the car any faster if his actual ass had been engulfed in flames. An unfortunate result of the second valet's hastiness was that Katara was left standing alone at the side of the car looking rather bemused.

"Master Aang! Welcome to the Flying Fish!" The first valet spoke with his face pointed toward his shoes. "It's an immense honor!"

Aang flashed a brief and puzzled smile before realizing belatedly that the first man couldn't see him in that position he was in. Aang shrugged slightly, glanced at the second valet, and went to stand next to Katara, as if to underscore the inappropriateness of the snub.

The second valet realized at that moment that he'd made a major faux pas in jilting Katara, and bowed respectfully to them while elbowing his partner to rise.

"We welcome you _both_ to the Flying Fish," said the second valet, sounding slightly out of breath. "It is our honor to serve."

The contrition in the man's voice mollified Aang a tad. It was clear that exuberance, and not snobbery, had led to the second valet's mistake.

"Um, thanks. We're glad to be here." Aang nodded toward his car. "Can you park this somewhere where you can get to it quickly when we leave? I'll make it worth your while."

"No worries, Master Aang. We'll take care of everything," said the first valet. "Please tell the maître d' that you've been parked in the garden. He'll know what to do when the time comes for you and your companion to depart."

Both valets looked at said "companion" and seemed to _really_ notice Katara for the first time, if the goofy grins and patchy spots of red on their cheeks were any indication.

"Parked in the garden ..." Aang murmured. It sounded vaguely obscene, but he figured that the Flying Fish hired professionals. They'd already made a slight blunder with their handling of Katara. Aang didn't think they'd further risk their jobs by telling an off-color joke to the _Avatar_ of all people.

"Okay, thanks again."

"Enjoy your meal!" they chorused, and Aang grinned. _Definitely_ rehearsed. He supposed they killed the time between parking cars to practice such things. Everyone had to have a hobby.

Katara placed her hand on his arm and they made their way to the center of all the hubbub. As they got closer, Aang could see a group of much more casually dressed folks hanging around some distance from the blue-carpeted stairs that led to the main entrance. Some of the people had cameras in their hands and Aang's mouth set in a grimace.

"There're some people up ahead who look suspiciously like reporters. Not too many it looks like."

"Hmm ... you're right," she said in a considering tone. "Looks a little skimpy, actually. Maybe whatever Zuko did to prime the pump didn't work the way he thought it might?"

Aang mulled that. He wasn't so sure. Zuko seemed to be confident that most of the celeb-chasing press would be camped out at the Flying Fish, but he counted only about eight people who seemed to be waiting expectantly for something.

"Could be our media friends figure to catch us on the way out," he said quietly as they stepped onto the carpet and turned toward the stairs. "It's not a bad idea. They'll probably be stationed out here for hours to see if we actually make it _through_ the date. The only downside is no quick getaway –"

Aang was cut off mid-sentence as no sooner had they'd reached the steps that led to the main entrance of the restaurant than they were enveloped in a flashing wall of stark white. They froze for a split second as a mélange of noise seemingly burst free of its bonds, swelled and enveloped them.

The flashbulbs. The flashbulbs _always_ caught him off guard.

It always unnerved him in the time of such modern equipment, that there still would even _be_ flashbulbs, yet there were, and he was _not_ a fan. No matter how prepared he always thought he was, the blinding glare still managed to catch him off guard every time.

Aang wasn't sure where such a crowd could have been hiding, but waves of people, many with traditional cameras, some with digital behemoths, and quite a few taking video on their cellphone, seemed to just materialize out of thin air from behind the restaurant's manicured topiary, visible just beyond the edge of the carpet.

Above subtle clicks of camera shutters and the muted pop of old-timey flashbulbs, a thousand voices seemed to be shouting at them. Only long practice kept Aang from throwing his arm across his eyes to shield them from the bright lights.

"Never underestimate a Hirayama," Aang muttered under his breath. "So, we're on. Let's do this."

When he glanced over Katara, he was impressed to see her looking quite unbothered aside from a slight narrowing of her eyes against the glare. One would have thought she ran a gauntlet of cameras every day of her life. She didn't say a word, but she didn't need to. Her hand, firm on his arm, spoke volumes. They both stared straight ahead as they climbed the stairs toward a grinning and awestruck man in full evening dress, who was holding the door open.

Voices pursued them up the steps, tumbling over each other in varying accents, timbres and stages of hysteria.

"Avatar Aang! On your left, sir! Is this the young lady whose life you saved in the Jasmine Dragon?"

"Master Aang, are you settling down now? When can we expect a happy announcement?"

"Avatar, does this mean you've agreed with the Council about its Renunciation Clause?"

"Master Aang, have any of your past lives weighed in on your current love?"

Aang barely refrained from rolling his eyes. _Not how that works, buddy._

"Miss, aren't you from the Southern Water Tribe? How do you think a relationship with the Avatar will benefit your nation?"

Aang held back a sigh. He'd figured that when the reporters got nothing out of him, they'd start on Katara, but he'd hoped that they would've been further up the stairs before they started honing in on her.

To his great relief, Katara still appeared unrattled. She kept her focus straight ahead, though Aang noticed the faint curve of a smirk on her lips. That _had_ been a particularly stupid question.

"Almost there," Aang said in an undertone, barely moving his lips. He felt the briefest squeeze of acknowledgment on his arm and he glowed inwardly. Katara was playing her part to perfection. She was as regal as any queen.

As they put more distance between themselves and the mass, the questions were fast becoming just a confused tangle of sound. Suddenly, one voice rose above the fray as the cameras kept snapping.

"Hey ... hey ... miss? Miss Meyok? What about the Fire Prince? What about Zuko?"

Aang felt the hand on his arm tremble the slightest bit. It was dark, and they were moving, so it was likely imperceptible to others, but in his periphery, Aang could see Katara's face had hardened, and her posture had become defensive. Aang could only imagine the discipline it had taken for Katara not to turn toward the questioner – a woman with a smooth, smoky voice – but it was clear to him that she'd been knocked off-kilter. Her steps seemed less sure and her neck was stiff.

Aang's attention was abruptly diverted from Katara as the man in evening dress suddenly flew down the steps toward them like he'd been shot out of a cannon. He skidded to a stop just inches away, causing both Aang and Katara to rear back in fear of being bowled over. But the man apparently had a lot of practice with that maneuver, as he was able to stop on a dime without wobbling or tumbling head over ass down the rest of the steps.

"Master Aang, welcome to the Flying Fish!"

The doorman attempted to smile at them while scowling at the seething throng gathered around the stairs, which resulted in a truly bizarre expression. He descended a few steps, making shooing motions with his hands at a few enterprising reporters who were trying to follow them up the stairs.

"I apologize. The _press_ ," he made the word sound like a curse, "are supposed to stay in a designated area _well_ outside the main entryway. Someone has removed the privacy gate. I'll have a word with our security team. Please go in and follow the hallway toward the main dining room. I'll be right here to ensure you're no longer harassed."

Aang nodded as he and Katara cleared the next few steps that took them to the front door of the restaurant. He had a feeling Zuko might have had a few words himself with the restaurant's security team and offered a nice little incentive to look the other way on the rules for a few minutes.

He felt Katara relax when they finally reached the doorway. Their large friend wished them a wonderful meal and resumed his position at the door, as if daring any of the photographers to come any closer.

Aang let his shoulders relax the tiniest bit when they were through the entryway and out of view of the paparazzi.

"We _definitely_ earned a luxurious meal after all that."

Aang was smiling, but when he got no reply, he turned his head. Katara seemed lost in thought, staring straight ahead as they passed through a narrow, dim vestibule that led to a curtained-off area. Aang wondered if the Flying Fish was part restaurant, part labyrinth.

"You were great out there by the way. You'd think you'd done this a billion times already!"

"Well, it's pretty obvious _you_ have done this about a billion times already, so thanks for leading by example." Her forehead wrinkled in thought. "That question about Zuko though ..."

"Yeah, sorry. I guess it wouldn't have been a bad idea to have game-planned for something along those lines so you wouldn't be blindsided –"

"It's not that." Katara sounded thoughtful. "It was the _voice_. I've heard it before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't put my finger on it, but I know I've heard that person ... somewhere. And _not_ yelling out invasive questions to strangers."

Aang rewound to the moment, once again hearing the husky, drawling cadence. It had a touch of studied theatricality to it, much like the heroine in an old black-and-white film.

"There were some people from TV stations there. There's always an entertainment or celebrity segment on even the most hard-nosed news shows."

"Maybe." Katara's voice held a musing note. She then shrugged. "It's probably no big deal, but it was strange. Sort of like relaxing in a sauna and suddenly hearing your dentist chatting behind you."

"There are _many_ reasons that would not be a great thing for me, considering my dentist and his ... sense of humor," said Aang dryly. "Since we're about to eat, I'll spare you the details."

Katara laughed quietly, but her laughter turned into a gasp as they walked through a gauzy, white curtain and into something that looked like it had been ripped from the pages of a fairytale.

For Aang, the name "Flying Fish" had conjured images of a dive-y seafood shack near the old Cranefish Town docks that served hot, pungent stews alongside crusty bread, with peanut shells on the floor being the only décor to speak of. He'd known that the Flying Fish was nothing like that after he'd looked at the menu – and certainly he could have guessed even before then, since it was unlikely Zuko would have set the 'first date' at a place so down at heels. In fact, for someone who asserted that he didn't much like the spotlight, Zuko certainly didn't seem averse to going to highly fancy places on a regular basis.

Though, what Aang was seeing exceeded even his expectations. The pedestrian exterior held a hidden gem. The restaurant was spread out over two levels, a ground level with clear, round tables of all the same size, and a balcony that ringed the entire upper level. The restaurant was clothed in muted shades of gold and stark white, with a series of clear, bubble-like fixtures that hung over the lower level and spiraled toward the ceiling. In the middle of the restaurant was a gorgeous, large stone water fountain, spurting endlessly toward the ceiling.

Between the colors, the glass bubbles, and the frothy cap of water at the apex of the fountain spray, Aang had the sensation of being at the bottom of a very expensive bottle of champagne.

Aang turned toward Katara, noting the amazement in her expression. She seemed particularly taken by the water fountain, and Aang recalled a detail of Zuko's mini-dossier ... that she liked being near water. Appropriate, he supposed, for someone who grew up in the South Pole.

"Master Aang! Miss Meyok!"

They spun toward the voice. A tall, thin middle-aged man with facial hair disturbingly similar to ex-Fire Lord Ozai's was walking toward them. He moved quickly without seeming to hurry, and bowed to them elegantly, one arm dramatically outflung.

Aang assumed the man was the maître d', as only a person such a high position could get away with a beard like that.

"I welcome you to the Flying Fish. We are _incredibly_ honored to have you dining with us tonight." The maître d' straightened and gave a smile that embraced them both. "Anything you may require, you have only to say the word."

"Thank you." Aang returned the bow. "We're excited to be here. It's our first time, and we hear the food is amazing."

"There is no doubt that you will be pleased." The man's smile widened. "We've reserved our best table for you. Or perhaps you'd desire a private room?"

Katara and Aang exchanged bemused glances. Aang was prettysure that after the disaster at the Jasmine Dragon, private rooms of any kind for any reason were _out_ for the foreseeable future.

"I'm sure the table you have waiting for us will be perfect." Aang hoped his smile looked gracious and not panicked. "The restaurant is a work of art. We want to be able to feast our eyes as well as our bodies."

"Well put, Master Aang. Very well put." The man preened as if he'd decorated the restaurant himself. "Please enjoy your meal. And, again, if there's anything you require ..."

"There _is_ one thing I wanted to clarify," said Aang, flashing an apologetic smile for interrupting. "The valets told me they were parking my car in the _garden_. And that I should let you know about that?"

"Ah." The maître d' looked pleased. "Very good. I was going to ask you how you arrived tonight. The 'garden' is our alternate parking area for _very_ special diners. No press of any kind are allowed there, and indeed, few know of its existence. When it comes time for you to depart, you will be escorted out a back entrance and to an elevator that will lead directly to your vehicle. You will then be able to take a secret tunnel that will discharge you at the street level several blocks away from the restaurant."

"A secret tunnel. Nice," murmured Aang, impressed.

"I do have to say, Master Aang, I _did_ suggest to your staff that we send an escort so that you could bypass any unpleasant publicity." There was disapproval in the cultured voice. "The young man from your office who made the reservations for tonight seemed oddly insistent that you would not welcome such assistance. He was very nearly belligerent, really."

Aang glanced at Katara and saw her hiding a smile behind her hand, clearly realizing who the "young man" must have been.

"I understand. He's new to the job and a little ... intense," said Aang, attempting to manufacture a stern expression. "I'll be sure to have a word with him."

The maître d' seemed satisfied with that response and made a discreet motion. Almost instantly, an impeccably dressed young woman appeared at his side, all smiles.

"Trinh, please show the Avatar and Miss Meyok to their table. Dome 17."

"Of course." Trinh dimpled at them. "If you'll follow me?"

They walked a path of immaculate white carpet that skirted the tables, but Aang could feel the eyes of almost the entire restaurant on them. He gave a quick glance, and saw a few of the well-heeled diners snapping discreet pictures behind their water glasses. He suspected that a word to the maître d' would have those customers taking their food home in to-go boxes, but Aang wasn't about to snitch. The more publicity, the better.

He was also highly amused to see that almost as many eyes were on Katara as were on him, with expressions ranging from awe to envy – and the envy wasn't always from men pretending to their dates not to notice a heartstoppingly beautiful woman in their midst. Aang noticed some women shooting him looks as if they would have been more than happy to trade places – with _him_.

Trinh led them to an escalator, which led to the balcony section of the restaurant. Once there, Aang understood why the maître d' had mentioned "Dome 17." The tables situated at the railing of the balcony were encased within huge glass bubbles. They were transparent from the ground floor, but iridescent close up, much like bubbles were when the light hit them.

Keeping in with the theme, Aang thought, with a suppressed laugh, they were being put in _fish_ bowls! It was clever, without being _too_ absurd, and oddly appropriate for his and Katara's current situation. He was growing to like the place more and more, and he hadn't even tasted anything yet.

They were led to a middle dome, which gave an excellent view of the entire restaurant and the fountain. The bubble was closed off by a set of clear, swinging doors, which Trinh held open while two men materialized – the Flying Fish liked pairs, Aang was starting to realize – to draw back the chairs of Aang and Katara, and they stayed only long enough to see them get situated in the luxurious, but rather cozy space.

Trinh offered them a complimentary drink – recommending the housemade ginger ale for as a nonalcoholic option for Aang while suggesting champagne for Katara – and moved happily away when they gave enthusiastic assent.

When she was gone, Aang watched Katara look up at the glass sphere, down at the immaculate place settings, out over the balcony to the mass below and then toward the endlessly perfect spray of the majestic water fountain. Her expression was guarded during her perusal of her surroundings, but when she looked back at Aang, there was a twinkle in her eye and she snickered a bit. She attempted to stop, but to Aang's confusion, that seemed to make her laugh all the more.

"What am I missing? What's so funny?"

"Sorry! Just ... I feel like I'm in a heist movie right now," she said between giggles. "The clothes, the fancy restaurant ... it's like we're undercover spies infiltrating some swanky party in order to thwart some villain's crazy scheme!"

Aang had to chuckle himself at that. "Well, we sort of are, if we count the tabloid press as the villains, so ... here's to our 'mission' being successful."

"I hope it will be." Katara opened her purse and took out her phone. "Let's see if any of the fish have taken the bait yet."

Scrolling quickly, she made a shocked sound as she took in what was on her screen.

"This is absolutely _insane_." She looked up at him, excitement in her blue eyes. "We're trending!"

"What!" Aang was floored. " _Already_? We literally just sat down!"

"Everything moves on hyperspeed on social media. The press was probably tweeting pictures as quickly as they were taking them ... oh wow, there's a hashtag and everything! #TheAvatarsLove. Okay, that is clever _and_ adorable."

Laughing, she briefly held out her phone to him and scrolled down a timeline that held different versions of more or less the same photo – the two them going up the stairs into the Flying Fish. Some were gifs, some were videos, some were pictures with all manner of overlays, crops, and/or emojis adorning them.

"Oh _no_." Katara groaned. "Someone did a How it Started/How it's Going meme, with the 'How it Started' part being _me_ and ‘The Boba Incident' at the Jasmine Dragon, and 'How it's Going' is us here. It's funny, but so _embarrassing._ "

"I'm sorry, Katara." Aang gave her a sympathetic smile. "Memes spare no one. There's a reason I don't go searching for myself on the Internet."

"You really _are_ the most brilliant person in the world, aren't you?" Katara grinned ruefully before turning her attention back to her phone.

"You know, some of these quote-retweets are really nice, actually. Most are pretty sweet. Some are ... well, we won't go there."

Aang cringed a little. "Bad? Rude? Obnoxious?"

" _Obscene_." There was a slight blush on her cheeks. "People have _really_ dirty minds."

"I think that's almost a requirement if you're on Twitter."

"I'm sure it helps. Hmmm ... there are a lot compliments on my dress," Katara went on, squinting slightly. "And _quite_ a few people saying how hot _you_ look. Oh, and LordofDragons80 wants to know: 'When's the wedding?' That one's gotten over 100 retweets and almost three times as many likes!"

"I think we just found Zuko's burner account." Aang's mouth curved upward. "Quick – see how many tweets there are about honor."

Aang didn't think he'd ever forget the startled look on their poor hostess's face when Trinh returned with their drinks only to find her distinguished guests all but pounding on the elegant table, laughing so hard they were practically in tears.


End file.
